Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep
by Piggnaw
Summary: Lizzie enters a coma after a car crash on her way to graduation, when she awakens three years later how will she react knowing that everything and everyone she knew is different...Updated on July 8.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie yawned. "Stupid Matt" she thought to herself. Leave it to him to keep her up half the night laughing with his stupid girlfriend. She glanced at her watch.  
  
7:20  
  
"shit" she whispered inbetween taking sips out of her cappuccino. Graduation was in 5 minutes and she hadn't even made it to the car yet. Not that the miserable bucket of bolts would manage to carry her ass to school in five minutes. She paused only long enough to snort at the rusty old Volkswagen sitting in her driveway. Then she plopped in the drivers seat and shut the door. She started to buckle her seatbelt when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said with detectable exasperation in her voice.  
  
"Hey Mcguire"  
  
"Ugh! Hey Gordo, listen can you tell Ms.Ungermeyer that im gonna be a little late?"  
  
"Sure but umm...do you have a deathwish??? You know the Ungermeyer is gunna be pissed right?"  
  
"Yeah I know but im doing the best I can. Save a spot for me okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. See you soon"  
  
"Bye Bye"  
  
Lizzie hung up the cell phone and peeled out of her driveway. Good old Gordo would figure out something. He always did. She smiled thinking fondly of her best friend. They had always been best friends. Even in her sophomore year when things were a little weird they had still managed to work it out. Lizzie had gotten involved with Kate and began to drink heavily. One night after one too many margaritas Lizzie had climbed Gordo's terrace , and proceeded to confess some sort of love for him. This resulted in Gordo replying that he loved her too. Then they kissed. They took it a little too far that night. In only five minutes Gordo had had his hand up her shirt lazily caressing her...  
  
"ugh just stop Lizzie", She said with disgust. After that things had become awkward around her and Gordo. They didn't talk for two months. But, once again Gordo had pulled through and they became better friends than ever. Sometimes she wonders if she really does love Gordo like that, but then she remembers who he really is. Just her goofy neighbor.  
  
Lizzie was drawing nearer to the school. Her phone began to ring again. She looked down at the caller ID. Gordo again. "what now?" she mused. She looked up from the phone just in time to see the red jeep. Just in time to see the drivers horrified face. Just in time to hear the glass break and a strange gutteral primitive noise escape her own throat.  
  
In the middle of the road a jeep and a cruddy old Volkswagen lay intertwined. On the ground, flung from one of the vehicles, a cell phone continued to ring. A blonde girl with blood streaming out of her mouth, ears, and nose lost conciousness. And a curly haired boy heaved an exasperated sigh, because his friend was late. He had no idea just how late she'd be.  
  
"DAVID!!!" the Ungermeyer roared.  
  
"WHERE IS ELIZABETH??"  
  
"I...I...I told you already...I don't know where she is. I've called her twice and-  
  
just then a police officer shyly poaked the stocky brunette on the shoulder.  
  
"umm excuse me ma'am. Are you the principal of Hillridge High?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I am, and right now I'm dealing with our valedictorian so if youd excuse me.."  
  
"Youd better come with me", said the officer grimacing.  
  
As soon as the officer and Ms. Ungermeyer were out of sight a spunky latina girl with flowing shoulder length curls poked Gordo in the ribs playfully.  
  
"So what'd ya tell her?" she laughed  
  
"Nothing yet, I just hope she gets here in time for her diploma" Gordo said, clearly worrying aloud.  
  
"Eh, Im sure she'll be just fine." Miranda said ruffling Gordo's hair.  
  
Gordo then turned his head to the sound of feet hurrying through the uncut grass in their courtyard. Gordo was startled at what he saw. Ms. Ungermeyer wobbling at an unsteady pace toward himself and Miranda. Her face was pale and saddened...there was something so odd about this image. Never had the Ungermeyer shown any sign of weakness, but now it looked as if she might faint. It was an image that would never leave Gordo's mind. It was like watching A strong statue crumble before him. And almost instantly, he knew. He knew something terrible had happened. And he knew it had been Lizzie. The world was spinning around him. Ungermeyer uttered his name "Gordo" she said softly, almost in a whisper. Never, in David Gordon's four years at Hillridge High had the Ungermeyer EVER called him Gordo. He couldn't hear what she had to see. He wouldn't let the terrible sound waves reach his eardrums. He crumpled over in to the grass and was soon greeted by darkness. But not before hearing words. Words like crash, and lizzie, and worst of all, two words stood out: Possibly Fatal.  
  
Miranda Sanchez stood in shock at the news her principal was delivering the sun played off her auburn highlights and caught the tears as the fell down her face like rain on a car window. Gordo lay at her feet. His bunched up hoodie was crumpled around his face, and beads of sweat stood out on his forehead.  
  
Miranda stood like this, in this surreal state for about a minute, but it seemed like an eternity. She could feel, hear and sense everything around her. The bees buzzing above flowers, Gordo's heartbeat thumping steadily on her shoe, the dry tongue licking her lips searching for something to say. Finally she jerked back to the real world. Thinking quickly she knelt down next to her best guy friend. She wiped the sweat from his brow and with as much calm as she could muster she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo please, I know this is hard, but you need to come back to us. You need to come back so that we can go to Lizzie. We have to help her Gordo. We have to be there for her...so get your head up and lets GO!"  
  
Gordo only stirred. Miranda decided to take drastic measures. She poured the diet coke that she had managed to keep in her hand through this whole hideous ordeal all over his face. He sputtered and jerked his body into an upright position. Miranda bet down and grabbed his hand. She looked at Ms. Ungermeyer who nodded solemnly and her and Gordo were headed toward the officer.  
  
"Where?" Miranda asked  
  
"I...umm...that information is..." the officer sputtered  
  
"Where!" she demanded grabbing his arm.  
  
Begrudgingly he muttered the name of a street near the school. Miranda and Gordo took off toward her car. She just hoped her trusty LaBaron could get them there on time. The Car sped off and the entire senior class of Hillridge High School starred quizzically at their principal.  
  
"Kids...I have some bad news." She choked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gordo and Miranda were going 20 over the speed limit. Gordo was deep in thought. Should they call the McGuires? No, surely, they had already heard the news. What if Lizzie was paralyzed, or brain dead, or, worst of all what if Gordo didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Gordo turned off his thoughts right then and there. Like turning off a light switch. Soon they reached the road they had been told was the site of the accident.  
  
Miranda eased her foot slowly off the gas. She didn't want to miss the site.But, as she soon found out, that wasn't necessary... She'd have no problem missing it. Four ambulances and three police cars surrounded Lizzie's now unidentifiable car. A man in his mid forties was bleeding from a gash in his forehead talking to the police. Miranda guessed that he was the man who owned what looked like it had at one time been a red jeep. Before the car could even stop Gordo lept from the passenger side and ran towards the wreckage.  
  
One thing had shocked Gordo as he and Miranda silently viewed the collision, Lizzie was still in her car. He could see her perfect blonde hair cascading down the steering wheel, a tragically beautiful waterfall. Without thinking he lept from the vehicle. Thank god Miranda owned a convertible. Police officers tried to stop him but Gordo wouldn't listen. To the side stood Sam McGuire, his pale face was twisted into a look of shock and remorse. Jo McGuire was collapsed into his arms. Her tortured screams and sobs providing the soundtrack for this horrid occasion. Gordo felt his stomache turned. Matt McGuire was blank, and for the first time in his life it appeared as though he had absolutely nothing to say.  
  
Gordo ran to Lizzie faster than he had ever ran before. He reached the front door and pulled it open.  
  
"STOP! STOP IT!" yelled a paramedic.  
  
Gordo ignored him.  
  
"Eh, let it go Bill as long as he doesn't move her there is no reason why he cant be near her...The stretcher will be ready soon anyways." said another paramedic.  
  
Lizzie was a mess. She was covered with blood. Her breath was shallow and uneven and Gordo could tell from her clammy skin and shaky pulse that something was wrong...something was very wrong. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. He removed his hoodie, the oldest hoodie he owned in fact, but even if he had just bought it yesterday he wouldv'e given it to Lizzie. He placed it under her head, moving her as little as possible, and as he did this she began to stir. This surprised Gordo, he thought she had been unconscious.  
  
Lizzie McGuire was very confused. She felt like she was awake but there were black shadows creeping into her realm of vision and everything felt oddly dreamlike. Something sticky,wet, and warm covered her face. "There goes my foundation" , she thought, unaware of what was going on. Gordo was looking down at her. He looked as if he had been crying. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "What's he doing?" she thought...."where am I anyways...wait...what about graduation!!!!"  
  
Gordo was pleased to see that she began to come around. Miranda rushed to his side and began crying at the site of her.  
  
"Miranda" Gordo said calmly, "I think it would be best for you and for Lizzie if you went over there with the McGuires...there is no point in upsetting her right now"  
  
"I know Gordo..." Miranda said as she squeezed his shoulders and kissed lizzie on the forearm.  
  
"Just...tell me everything is going to be okay..." Her eyes accentuated her speech, an accompanying plea coming from both her lips and her gorgeous Spanish eyes. That was the moment when Gordo realized that his best friend Miranda Sanchez was beautiful.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine...I'm here"he said, and with that Miranda trotted up to the McGuires and encased Jo in a huge embrace.  
  
"Gordo..." the weak voice seemed to rise from nowhere. But Gordo knew that voice like he new his fist name.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?" Gordo inquired soothingly.  
  
"I'm gonna be really late for graduation" she said and stunned Gordo with a beautiful smile. How could something that beautiful be coming from a girl in such pain. Unfortunately for Gordo, that was the moment that he realized that his best friend Elizabeth McGuire was also beautiful.  
  
"Lizzie I want you to temmmrrrrr" Gordo's words became murmur's to Lizzie. The shadows were closing in on Gordo. She was tired, very tired. And she seamed weak and faint. She felt herself fading out, as if someone had used a knob to dim a chandelier. It was as if she was a balloon who had been let go. The last thing she saw was Gordo lean in and kiss her very softly on the lips. For some reason, she was very happy she got to see that.  
  
Subconciously, Gordo knew that Lizzie was in some sense, leaving him. Perhaps that's why he had been compelled to kiss her. Softly, very softly, hoping that it would sooth lizzie. When he pulled back from the kiss he reached for her wrist. He couldn't feel her pulse.  
  
Gordo plunged into panic.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE" he screamed, while simultaneously sobbing,"HELP SOMEBODY PLEAAAAAASE!!!!" the paramedics rushed over. Gordo was feeling light headed again. He sat down on the pavement and watched as Lizzies body was toiled over. At that moment Lizzie was dead. Her heart wasn't beating. Gordo broke down. Miranda fell next to him. Sobbing. He held her head to his chest and the cried together. They stopped only when they heard that Lizzie had a pulse and was being transported to Hillridge General Hospital right that very moment.  
  
Miranda was too shook up to drive. Sam drove her and Gordo to the hospital, Jo rode in the ambulance. Gordo and Miranda held hands all the way to the hospital. Matt sat like a stone. And Sam, being a pessimist by nature, began thinking of funeral plans. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive reviews. Sorry if it seems like im dragging the story out a bit, but tension is the desired effect. I want to describe everything as vividly as possible and I don't want to rush through the details. Thank you guys sooo much for reading my story and liking it ( I usually update late at night but ive been doing it every day. The more reviews the faster im apt to put up another chapter. Thanks again!!! ASHLEAH  
  
Jo McGuire was one good looking woman. At least that's what Dr.Spence thought. If she wasn't married shed be in for it, he laughed to himself while examining his newest patients chart.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire" he read to himself. Poor girl was only eighteen and the way that things looked now, shed be spending most of her days hauled up In bed sleeping. A real zucchini case if ya catch his meanin. He looked over toward the pretty little girl. She looked peaceful enough, "all that morphine might have something to do with it" he chuckled. She'd cleaned up real nice, but her eyes were still puffy and were now turning and alarming shade of dark blue. "Dead give-away, brain damage..." . And finally after he finished a full evaluation, it came time to do what he hated most about his job, deliver rotten news to what seemed like a relatively happy family...  
  
The sofa felt like wood against Matt's back. He really didn't know what to think. Sure he had given his sister a hard time, but deep down , he loved her. The way that his mother was sobbing was making him uncomfortable. His father's eyes, so much like his own, had grown tired and red and he no longer attempted to comfort his grieving wife. This task was left up to Miranda. Matt glanced at his watch. Already six. They'd been waiting for clearance to visit lizzie this entire time. Matt really needed Melina right now. He needed someone he could count on, something normal, a hand to hold. Relunctantly he moved from his seat and headed towards a pay phone.  
  
Gordo stared into the snack machine at the same snickers bar that he had been staring at for the past four hours. Thoughts swirled in his head but he grasped none of them. He was vaguely aware of Miranda sitting rigidly next to him, still holding his cold, moist hand. He had never been so worried in his entire life,other than the time when Paolo had tricked Lizzie, and Gordo thought that she would be taken away from him forever. He hadn't let that happen then, and he was determined that it wouldn't happen now, but sadly Gordo knew that there was nothing he could do. Lizzie's fate had already been decided and all he was waiting for was a messanger. He didn't have to wait much longer.  
  
About ten minutes after Gordo sat, eyes set on the candy bar, his thoughts resting heavily on the events that took place in Italy, a blonde man who looked to be in his mid thirties entered the waiting room. He introduced himself as Kelin Spence. He then asked that only family remain in the room. Sam stood to face the doctor announcing that everyone gathered around him was in fact, family.  
  
"Very well,", he said,"I regret to inform you that your daughter is still unconscious, in fact it is highly possible that she will remain unconscious, for awhile."  
  
Jo let out a sound not unlike that of a dog whose tail has been stepped upon.  
  
"Please Mrs. McGuire", Kelin continued, pausing only a second to collect his thoughts, he hated breaking such terrible news to a woman so lovely as this.  
  
"Lizzie is in a coma." This statement was met by total silence. Then the McGuires set in with the questions.  
  
"Is there any serious damage?" "Not that we can see, but results will be inconclusive until Ms.McGuire is awake." "Will she stay here?" "Yes, Ms.McGuire will not leave this room until she has regained conciousness." "Doc," same inquired, "what exactly are we looking at here, worst case scenario." "mental retardation, paralysis, and theres always the very strong possibility that Ms.McGuire may never awaken.  
  
This was too much Gordo took off for the nearest rest room. Only then did he let go of Mirandas hand. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He burst into the bathroom doors and allowed what he had been holding back for over 9 ours erupt from within. He lay on the cold tile floor and cried where a thousand people had cried before. Only one thing caused him to move. And that was his girls. Lizzie needed him, if for nothing else than to hold her hand or whisper sweetly in her ear. And Miranda, he needed to be strong for her. He knew that she could be emotionally unstable at times. He decided right then and there that he was going to protect Miranda. It may be too late for him to actively help Lizzie, but he was going to keep Miranda safe.  
  
Dr. Spence decided to leave the room for awhile in order to let the family collect themselves before continuing with what he had to say. On the way out he rested his hand on Jo's shoulder, it seemed to her that the hand rested there a little too long. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long wait. all two days of it.lol. i was participating in a relay for life type of thing and was so exhausted i couldn't make it to the computer. thank you all for your WONDERFUL reviews. They are what is keeping this story going. A couple of you made me blush *you know who you are!* so anyways, we are finally getting into the meat of the story, i hope i can keep you all as happy as your reviews are making me!

Getting used to seeing Lizzie in the shape that she was in was something that everyone was having a hard time getting used to. She had tubes going in and out and her face was pale and her eyes were still the shade of a newly plucked plum. The first time they all walked into the room they couldn't control themselves. Everyone in the room had tears flowing down their cheeks, including Matt. 

But, life does move on and eventually everyone got used to seeing Lizzie in her incapacitated position. It bothered Gordo how the nurses arranged her body. Always laying straight up and down like a mummy in a coffin. Gordo didnt want Lizzie to look like anything that belonged in a coffin, so often when no one else was in the room he would reposition her body into a much more comfortable one. Almost a fetal position. At first this quite confused the nurses seeing that Lizzie was as comatose as they come, but one of the nurses, Sara, saw Gordo doing it one day, she concluded that it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen, and decided to keep it to herself. Whenever anyone would mention it she would smile to herself and pretend that she was clueless. 

Everyone had their own way of visiting Lizzie. Miranda enjoyed coming in and gossiping about typical school events. Talking nonchalantly about the people she liked and what despicable action Parker had performed that week. Kate was no longer the resident mean girl. After Lizzie's accident something within her had changed, and noone was too disapointed with the outcome. But, it was high school and someone had to fill her shoes, that person, unfortunately, was Parker. When the Parker and boy stories were through with Miranda would paint Lizzie's nails or do her makeup. Miranda, being Lizzie's best friend, knew that she would want to look her best no matter what. 

When Jo visited Lizzie she mostly cleaned up around the room, and held Lizzie's hand. Sam came with her at first but after a couple of weeks he visited less and less, claiming to be too tired, or too depressed to visit his ailing daughter. Sam, like Kate, had changed in the weeks since Lizzie's accident. He talked seldom, and sometimes Jo heard him crying in the night. It was inevitable that their relationship was deteriorating. It couldn't have been a worse time. Jo had always been slightly co-dependant, and this was the time when she needed her husband the most. At night when she'd reach over to hold him, or kiss him, he would pull away. This left Jo feeling lonelier than ever, instead of losing one of her loved ones, it was as if she had lost two. Sometimes the nice Dr., or Kelin, as she now called him, would keep her company on her visits. About a month after the incident Kelin asked Jo out for some coffee. She accepted. 

Matt didn't visit Lizzie as often as he should have. He knew it. But he had always had a hard time dealing with emotions and serious situations. Even when he did visit his sister he often brought silly movies like airplane or young frankenstein to watch with her. He would sit next to her, laughing hysterically. This bothered him to no end. He shouldn't be laughing as his sister lay next to him so close to death. Sometimes as he sat laughing, his chest heaving tears would stream down his cheeks, in passing people probably thought it was a companion to his laugh, they however, were wrong. As he got further and further away from Lizzie he grew closer and closer to Melina. She was so easy to get along with, he didn't have a problem being serious, or emotional with her. She was the only one who knew of Matt's secret agony.

Gordo visited Lizzie more often than her own mother...at first. The first couple of weeks after the accident Gordo would go to Lizzie, in room 456, everyday after his classes. He was taking summer enrollment classes at a local community college. He would sit next to her and do his homework, telling her all of the secrets of his life, as if nothing had ever changed. He told her of all the wonderful changes, like Kate's attitude adjustment, and he and Miranda's acceptance to Berkley, which was only a mere 6 miles from where she lay. He also told her how much everyone, especially himself, missed her. And sometimes when he was sure noone could hear, he would tell her how beautiful she was, and how, even laying in this bed she could take his breath away. He never told her of the bad, of the dilapidated state of her parent's marriage, or how Parker had become slightly evil, or how Matt had only visited her 3 times since her arrival. He owed her more than that. He wanted to tell her nothing but good. That was all that she deserved, the good. 

When college began Gordo and Miranda begun spending alot of time together. They had 4 classes together, so they spent many nights a week studying together, as homework piled up, Gordo had less and less time to be with Lizzie, but he always made sure to go at least twice a week.

Miranda had grown into a beautiful young woman. She now wore her hair long, often in a messy little bun that Gordo adored, and, upon entering college, she had picked out a new pair of black rimmed glasses, and had taken to wearing scarves. She was your typical college art student. Her and Gordo were always seen together. They traded the Digital Bean for Starbucks, and McDonald's for Panera Bread. One night they went about 20 miles out to a little farm town. They drove up to a deserted spot and layed on the roof of Gordo's car and looked up a the stars. Gordo told her of his aspirations to be a great director, she told him that she hated her mothers asparagus. They just barely beat the sunrise home the next morning. After that a whole new door of communication had opened. If they weren't together, they were staying up late talking on the phone. On September 19th, about 3 months after the accident, Gordo kissed her. It was a good kiss, a great kiss really, but it would have been much better if he wasn't wishing it was Lizzie in Miranda's place.

As for Lizzie, Lizzie lay on the same hospital bed. Dreaming, and thinking, of nothing. She lay in a state of innocence, naivety to what was going on around her. Her golden blonde hair was dimming to a mousy dish water blonder, and her skin grew paler every day. Her friends visits decreased, but always was Gordo, sitting by her bed every Monday, and every Wednesday, a faithful friend, who missed her dearly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry for the wait on this one. Its quite long and it deals with a lot of serious subjects and emotions. The language gets a bit rough in the middle but I feel that is a realistic depiction of how Gordo would be feeling. I love all of your reviews and am very greatful for them (hacen's in particular) Please continue reviewing, it's the only way I know if you guys really want me to continue. And also please bear with me and these transitional chapters. There is only one more before Lizzie wakes up. I just really don't want to rush things. So here it is...chapter five...I hope you guys enjoy. ~piggnaw  
  
As the months accumulated things were pretty much at a standstill with Lizzie's condition. Gordo, Miranda, and the rest of the family still visited her regularly, although it was becoming more like a chore for most of them.  
  
Mr.McGuire still rarely visited. He had been layed off from his job and sat around looking out of the parlor window almost all day. Sometimes Joe would catch him dreamily looking through Lizzie's beaded door frame, it was then that she felt the most pain for him. Since Sam had been laid off Joe had to start working at a local restaurant. Contrary to most waitresses, she hated large tips. She knew that they were only sympathy tips. Sometimes she heard hushed conversations about the "poor little McGuire girl". Usually when she heard stuff like that she wanted to throw the coffee she was carrying right into their faces. The only comfort she had been receiving during these hard months were from Lizzie's physician.  
  
One night, almost a year exactly from the accident, Joe and Kelin went out to dinner, like they usually did on Friday nights. Kelin had decided to take Joe to Vivo's, a local Italian restaurant. They had ordered one of those huge platters of spaghetti and where slurping it up obnoxiously, just for fun of course. By the time they were done Jo's nose was covered in sauce. Kelin reached out with his napkin to dab it away. His eyes lingered as he removed the sauce from her beautiful face.  
  
"Jo," He said, "You're beautiful." The last part was spoken almost in a whisper. Jo sat there for a moment, quite floored before blushing and muttering a quick thank you. Then he began to speak again.  
  
"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm here for you. I know you're having some rough times, but I'm not going to let you go through them alone..." He paused as if he was unsure of himself and then said "I care about you. I care about you very much."  
  
Jo then knew what Kelin was getting at. She knew she should be offended. She knew she had a wedding ring on her finger, but when she felt Kelin's hand on her leg she found it so hard to pull away from his grip. That night he asked her to join him at his apartment. If there was one thing Jo wanted more than anything, It was to spend the night in the arms of a man. She didn't even bother calling Sam.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Matt asked Melina. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. They had been dating for quite some time now and she was really the only person he could talk to. He didn't need anyone if he had Melina. He had once had a wonderful family,but that had all gone to shit now. He had the love of his life and she had become his past present and future.  
  
"Matt...I know it's what I want. I love you." With that she leaned in towards Matt and kissed him passionately on the lips. She rubbed her hand down his chest and Matt leaned in to her perfect body. He had wanted this for a long time. He was so glad that Melina was his first. When they were done he held her in his arms. She smelled like pomegranate and bubblegum. He decided that he had never smelled anything more lovely in his entire life.  
  
June 15th arrived. The one year anniversary of Lizzie's accident. Everyone was going to meet up at the hospital, Kate had even requested a break from her work in Africa with the peace corps. Gordo, however arrived at the hospital an hour earlier than everyone else. His heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it beating steadily in his own head. His mouth was dry and his throat felt like it had been swabbed with cotton. He had a very hard task laid in front of him. He had to tell his best friend that he could no longer see her.  
  
He walked into that room like he had walked into it so many times before. Sometimes lively and smiling with happiness to see her, and other times tears welled in his eyes as he watched Lizzie degenerate. The light that had once surrounded Lizzie, the light that had been inside of Lizzie, had been extinguished. She lay in her bed like always in that straight forward coffin like position, that for once, Gordo didn't feel like changing. Her face was slack and tight, due to a year without a laugh, frown, or furrowed brow. Her lips were chapped and dry, and her hair had become brown. This was no longer the Lizzie he knew. As he took all of this in a horrifying thought resonated through his brain. He no longer knew what color Lizzie's eyes were. The beautiful hazel that had once seemed so vivid and alive, even in his mind, was now unfathomable. A month ago if Gordo would've realized this he would've cried, he maybe even would've sat on her bed and tried to pry her eyes open, but he just wanted to get his business over with, and quick.  
  
"Lizzie..." he said walking over to her bedside. He then paused, waiting for a reply that he had been anticipating for a year, but once again her mouth stayed shut.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I can't do this anymore. You have a hold on me and that is not fair. I just want to be happy! Do you understand that! I just want to be happy GODDAMNIT! I can't keep coming here, looking at you, waiting for something that is never going to come back to me. I know that I love you, alright!? I fucking know it! It took me years and years to figure it out but now that I know it I HAVE to walk away...ALRIGHT!!! I finally found someone who wants to be with me...goddamnit Lizzie, do you know that Miranda told me she loved me the other day. And do you know that I couldn't say it back because im waiting for you to wake the hell up and come back to me. Everytime that I come here to see you I'm pushing Miranda away. I'm pushing my new life away. I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. It's not like you're ever waking up anyways!!!"  
  
this torrent of words erupted from David like a volcano. He half cried, half screamed these words that he had been waiting to say for months, But the thing that affected him the most was the last sentence he had shouted, unable to control himself he burst into tears and his screams began to fill the tiny room.  
  
"ITS NOT LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP ANYWAYS!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD LIZZIE!!! YOU'RE DEAD AND YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK. YOU'RE RUINING EVERYONE'S LIFE BECAUSE THEY ALL THINK YOU'RE GONNA PULL THROUGH BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOUR EYES WILL EVER OPEN EVER AGAIN MCGUIRE....NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that final blow he fell to the chair beside the bed, manically sobbing into Lizzie's chest. "why did you do this to me...." He whispered. He lay there until the only noise coming from him was harsh breathing, sniffles, and the occasional hiccup. He glanced at his watch. Everyone would be here soon. He had to leave now or he knew that he never would.  
  
As David Gordon left his best friend for the last time he bent over her bed and kissed her softly on the forehead "I Love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire...and I'm truly, truly sorry." And with that he turned to leave before his emotions got a hold of him again.  
  
Kelin Spence quickly readied himself for the most arduous task he had ever come across in his ten years of work in the medical field. Today he had to ask the woman he was dating, a woman he cared very deeply for, if she wanted her daughter to continue living. In his hand he held the permission forms, forms that if Jo and Sam signed, would cut Lizzie's life short once and for all. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N alright so this one isn't as long as others have been, but it's the final transition, Lizzie wakes up next chapter. You're all excited right?? Gooooood! So anyways I just wanted to thank you yet again for your reviews and I'd like to point out some things before you read. First of all Gordo will be reffered to as David through this chapter, seeing as how he is around 21 now I'm assuming he would shed his childhood nickname. Theres some brief sexual stuff in this chapter, Nothing too harsh at all though. Once again I just want to thank you guys for your support. You keep this story going. So without further ado here it is, chapter 6....  
  
If there was one thing in this world that David Gordon knew, it was that Miranda Sanchez hated diamonds. This the made task at hand especially arduous. What kind of a promise ring do you buy a diamond hating girl? David hadnt even know there was such a thing. He pictured Miranda's hand, with a red ruby ring.. that didn't look too bad, but instantly that image was pushed out of his head. The image that replaced it was that of a blonde child hood friend, whose fair skinned dainty hand had a shining delicate diamond on a simple golden band around its ring finger. David paused, indulging himself with the idea of marrying Lizzie. He shook his head as if to empty the idea out of his brain. Lizzie was dead. At least that's what he told himself. It had been about two and a half years and no signs of change had occurred. He wished that Mrs. McGuire would've signed those forms when the doctor first presented them to her, that was almost two years ago, the same day that he had walked out on Lizzie forever.  
  
Miranda had never really thought too much about the fact that David hadn't shown up at Lizzie's room on the anniversary of her accident. That had been a long time ago, and actually she thought of it as a pretty positive thing. It meant that David was finally letting go of the crush that he'd had on Lizzie for most of his life. She had always thought that his kindess and good looks had been wasted on the somewhat naïve Lizzie. Sure she had had her worries, like the time she told David she loved him and he didn't reply. But a week or so later he professed his feelings toward her. Then they had made out in the backseat of his car. Miranda giggled over her salad, as she remembered his awkward fumbling and sloppy kisses. Soon enough though he had developed a wonderful technique. She sighed and smiled to herself as she plucked the onions from her cheap lunch. Where was Ethan anyways? She found it hard to believe that after years of failing grades and sleeping through class, Mr.Craft was now her boss. He owned a chain of local magazines that Miranda photographed for, she was quite pleased that her career was taking off so soon after college. Just as she was removing her cell phone from her pocket to check the time. It began to ring. It was Gordo, probably calling about their fancy dinner tonight. Miranda couldn't be more excited.  
  
"You have to leave him Josie!" Kelin was no longer asking, but pleading with his "mistress" of about a year and a half. "He doesn't care for you like I do!" He was coming close to tears.  
  
"I don't know Kel, I mean we have a family together, its not that I don't have feelings for you or anything, I think you're wonderful, but I'm afraid of what might happen if I leave Sam."  
  
Kelin slunk into the chair next to the hospital bed. He hated having these conversations with Jo, especially in front of her slumbering daughter, not that she could hear them or anything, it just felt slightly awkward.  
  
Jo buried her face into her hands, partly out of frustration, and partly out of sadness. She knew what her heart wanted, but she knew what her heart would feel if something happened to Sam.  
  
Kelin sauntered over to where she was leaning against the wall. She was so beautiful. She had let her hair grow since Lizzie's accident and it now reached her shoulders and flipped out in an adorable hairstyle that Kelin adored. He tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her dainty little ear. How could someone do this to her? What was wrong with that husband of hers. He was causing her so much hurt. She was the most precious thing to him, the most delicate flower he had ever come across, suddenly he felt a hatred for Sam, a hatred unlike anything he had ever felt before. He decided that he was going to save her, his darling Josie, from all of this pain.  
  
He tilted her head about and kissed her mouth lightly. She reciprocated with her own lips, cradling his head in her hands. He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and his hand slid slowly up her shirt, like it had so many times before. He concluded that it was about time to say what needed to be said.  
  
"Josephine McCullough," He said using her maiden name, something about Jo McGuire didn't sound too appealing to him.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.  
  
"I love you." Jo looked up, she felt confused at first, but then another fealing surfaced, one she hadn't felt in about two and a half years, and she knew what she needed to say as well.  
  
"I love you t—"Jo's words were broken, and the peaceful smile faded as she saw, in the doorway, her husband of over twenty years standing in the door way, a deadpan expression on his face.  
  
"SAM!" she yelled, but as usual, he had nothing to say , he turned on his heel and exited the hospital as quickly and quietly as he had entered it. Nobody saw him drop a bottle of champagne and an apologetic card in the trashcan near the exit.  
  
Miranda glanced in the mirror one more time before leaving the house. She loved the red dress she had chosen, it hugged her in all the right places and accentuated her latina features. With an extra smear of lipstick and spray of perfume she left her apartment and hopped into her convertible, she had a strange sense of déjà vu. She remembered jumping into her little car the same way a very long time ago. That was one of the worst days of her life. And although she barely talked about it, she missed Lizzie more than anyone could ever understand. She sat reflecting on memories the two had shared, and then finally, wiping the tears from her cheeks, she pulled out of her driveway. 


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

A/N due to an incredible work load at school this is all that I can give you for right now. Its sort of like an intro to the whole next section of the story. I know its short but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing at all. Once again thank you to all the reviewers. You all made me smile and made me anxious to continue telling this story. Like I said this is short, and I apologize. Plan to see a full chapter with lots of good stuff tomorrow or the next day. So I know present you with a short intro to chapter 7!  
  
Miranda Sanchez sat in front of her spaghetti dinner, thinking of nothing in particular. Well that wasn't entirely true. Actually, she was thinking of how the shade of the spaghetti sauce was almost a perfect match for the ruby ring that adorned her ring finger. She smiled across the table at David Gordon. He was taking her out for dinner to celebrate, for he had recently been offered a very good directing deal for the script of an independent flim. Since David had been attending college his skills had increased rather dramatically. He had come a long way from the David who directed Kate and Ethan in an alien film. Tonight he was looking particularly handsome, dashing was an excellent word to describe him, but the mere thought of that word being used in reference to her childhood friend made her chuckle aloud.  
  
"What are you laughing at, you goofball?" David smirked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, "She remarked, "but I should be making fun of that hair of yours."  
  
David immediately blushed. He had attempted to tame that infamous mop of his, and the result, was the only thing UN-dashing about his appearance that night. Curls flopped around in various locations, while other locks were held securely to his head with what Miranda guessed to be about two tubes of hair gel.  
  
"I'm just teasing sweetie." And with that she leaned over their meal and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I love your hair, its very...you." She smiled and then picked up her fork to resume eating her spaghetti and meatballs, all the while sampling David's alfredo. Somewhere between their dinner and the Biscotti they'd ordered as dessert Miranda's cell phone rang. She pulled it nonchalantly from her bag, and her breath caught in her throat. The number on the caller I.D was one that she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Three years to be exact. She wasn't quite sure why she had even put it in her phone. It was something she had done automatically. Somethings are just hard to let go. She sat gasping at breath staring at the name flashing on the screen of her phone, tears formed in her eyes as she lost her grip and the phone fell onto the pearly white table cloth. She buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Miranda, Honey, Are you alright...Whats wrong??" He asked. It was at that point that Gordo reached for the still ringing phone. He glanced at the caller I.D. and immediately wanted to cry.  
  
LIZZIE. Was flashing over and over again as it pulsated to the beat of the ring tone.  
  
Gordo clicked the on button.  
  
"Hello?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh." Thought Lizzie McGuire, "I haven't had morning breath like this in a very long time." Lizzie had just awoken from what seemed like a very deep, sleep that had lasted for at least 12 hours.  
  
"What day is it? And why didn't my alarm clock wake me up?" Lizzie pondered silently to herself. She tried to open her eyes but the bright light only irritated her already strong migraine. She had never had a migraine quite like this one, it maliciously pounded to an unheard cadence, and every move she made seemed to egg on the cacophony.  
  
A strand of her was on her face and she went to lift her arm and wipe it away. It was then when Lizzie made the most horrific discovery yet, worse than the migraine, or her inability to open her eyes. Lizzie couldn't move her arm. She tried the other arm, and then both legs, her breathing began to increase rapidly.  
  
"What the hell is going on? I can't move, I can't open my eyes, and my head is pounding." Feeling more frightened than she had ever felt before she decided to call for her mother, who was surely downstairs making breakfast.  
  
She opened her mouth, but the sound that escaped was hoarse and quiet. She yelled anyways. She yelled until her throat was throbbing and tears streamed down her face. Something was seriously wrong. What if no one came to help her, the problem could possibly be fatal. There was nothing for her to do but continue yelling. With every syllable it was like someone was driving a hammer inbetween her eyes, and her throat felt like it had been scraped with a set of giant fingernails.  
  
"MOMMY" She yelled as loud as she could, her yells becoming more frantic with every passing moment.  
  
"MOMMMMMMY"...Lizzie didn't know how much longer she could yell, she was beginning to feel helpless, but as we all know Lizzie McGuire was never one to give up.  
  
It was about an hour later that a nurse was making a mandatory medication one, filling the I.V's of the incapacitated patients, and checking their vitals. She entered the room towards the end of the hall. It was a room she knew well. This room used to get many visitors, but nowadays it usually gathered about one a week. There was a sweet curly haired boy who used to come almost every day, but she hadn't seen him in over a year. She stepped over the threshold of the room and approached the nearest bed. A young woman lay slumbering, like she had for so many years. The nurse reached out for the I.V. and injected it with the feeding serum. It was then that a week voice floated up from the bed.  
  
"Mommy something's wrong." The raspy voice pleaded. The nurse looked down with deep disbelief in all of her 15 years of nursing, she had never seen someone awake from such a deep coma. She stood stunned staring at the girl. Her body remained unmoving aside from her chest which was rising and falling with great speed and intensity. The nurse dropped her tray and ran out of the room. She needed a doctor, and fast.  
  
Lizzie didn't understand why her mom had ran away from her. She couldn't see her run, since the light still burnt into her eyes with incredible intensity, but she could hear the retreating footsteps. Lizzie was beginning to feel very panicked indeed.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, calm yourself down. Try to think about something....okay what day is today?" She asked herself.  
  
"I don't know" she replied aloud.  
  
"Well lets figure it out then. What was yesterday?"  
  
"yesterday...I went to the movies with Gordo and Miranda. We saw some movie with Angelina Jolie in it, and Gordo kept commenting on how hot she was, Kate was in the same theatre and was throwing popcorn at us the whole time. The movie sucked, and so did Kate, so we left early. Then we went to Gordos house and spread out sleeping bags in his backyard. We talked about college and what we were going to do with our lives and we talked about how excited we were for..........graduation.  
  
That's when everything came back to Lizzie. She was speeding on her way to school, and her phone was ringing, and she took her eyes off the road, and a jeep, a red jeep, it slammed into her. She had hit her head on the steering wheel and then everything went all fuzzy. Gordo was there, and Miranda was crying, and then...Gordo...kissed me. Why would he kiss me? Oh, God, I'm in the hospital...I need to see someone...anyone. How long have I been here, what if I'm paralyzed. Oh holy shit."  
  
Lizzie reached deep inside of herself and miraculously was able to produce an audible noise. She didn't say anything in English, or any other language for that matter. The sound that escaped her throat was a gutteral, wrenching scream, and this time Lizzie didn't have a problem getting someone to hear her.  
  
She heard the running footsteps approach her room. Within seconds there was a doctor at her bedside taking her pulse and monitoring her heart rate. By now Lizzie had reached hysterics.  
  
"Where am I?" she sobbed, "Am I gonna be okay?"  
  
the doctor was unfamiliar with this case, he had only been assigned to it a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"You sure are honey" In reflection upon his words he realized that this was no longer a young girl, but a 21 year old woman, hardly someone who should be called "Honey".  
  
"What's going on?" inquired Lizzie. The doctor ignored her. He called to a nurse in the room.  
  
"Get Mrs. Spence on the phone. Tell her her daughter has woken up." The doctor said this quickly, especially rushing the Spence part.  
  
"wait...who's Mrs. Spence? Wait, I don't know anyone by that name, I want my mom, I want my dad, I don't want this person, whoever they are, do you have the right chart on my bed?" The words spilled out of Lizzies mouth rapidly, her heart and head still pounded steadily.  
  
"Lizzie, er, Elizabeth, whatever your name is. I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know much about your condition. You were in a car accident three years ago-"  
  
"THREE YEARS AGO!!!!!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"yes, please just let me continue. You suffered severe head trama and your condition became comatose shortly after the intial impact. You're condition hasn't changed at all...until today...obviously."  
  
A new thought slipped its way into Lizzie's brain.  
  
"Wait, you're my doctor and you don't know anything about my condition? What kind of a shitty hospital are you folks running? I need to see a supervisor or something...I, I cant believe this!"  
  
"Ms. McGuire, here at the hospital we have a policy, noone is allowed to work with anyone that they are related to our have a personal connection to. I've only been on this job for about two weeks, since your mother remarried your initial physician."  
  
"What, that's got to be a mistake, my mother isn't even divorced. She loves my dad, they never even fight, she helps him paint his goddamn LAWN GNOMES. "  
  
"Elizabeth, you've been "gone" for a very long time...things don't remain exactly how they are for three years because one little girl isn't experiencing them." The doctor was beginning to lose patience with the girl, he felt bad for her certainly, but her questions were once that he shouldn't be answering, growing agitated with the R.N., who obviously couldn't do the job assigned to her, he rose from the bedside and picked up the phone in the room.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Spence...It's Doctor Murphy down at the general hospital." "Why, yes I do have news, its fantastic really, Elizabeth is awake. " "I want you to –"the doctor tried to continue but the steady drum of the dial tone rang in his ears.  
  
Lizzie wept, unable to wipe away her own tears her face had grown incredibly moist in a matter of seconds, she was alone, unable to move, and had no clue exactly what had gone on for the past three years of her life. But, amongst all the mess jumbling around in her brain, one thing was pressing itself into her brain. She wanted to see David Gordon. She wanted so see him more than she wanted anything else in the wolrd. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N short chapter. Sorry. I've been having lots of homework lately and this is the best that I can do. Thank you all for your kind, kind reviews. You know they make me smile so much. I hope you are all still interested in this story, and I hope that you keep reading. This story is nothing without people there to read it. Another chapter will be up shortly, I promise.  
  
Jo stretched her arm out in front of her. She watched as the light played along the golden band which now encircled her left ring finger. Life for her had been going pretty well. There had been a few bumps in the road, but since her nuptials with Kelin things had been going pretty well. She smiled over at her new husband who lay, mouth open, snoring as usual. She laughed to herself as she rose from the bed and covered herself in her bathrobe. Jo's favorite wedding gift had been, by far, the matching bathrobes from Kelin's mother. They were embroidered at the top left and were a soft mint green. Jo's read : JFS. Josephine Felicity Spence. She ran her fingers over the letters and then hurried downstairs to make some coffee. She had given the old house to Sam in the divorce agreement. There were too many memories in that house, memories of an old life that she didn't plan on revisiting. Jo had simply packed up her belongings and paused briefly in Lizzie's room to take everything in for one last time. Sam told Jo that she could have anything she wanted from Lizzie's room. Jo chose only two things. A photo of Lizzie and Jo, both in tutus. Lizzie had been about four years old and didn't want to go trick or treating alone, so she asked her mother to go with her. They had both chosen to be ballerinas and Lizzie had kept a picture commemorating that wonderful October night by her bedside for about 14 years. Jo also took the silver Heart necklace she bought for Lizzie when she started middle school. She simply plucked both of them up from Lizzie's bed side and put them in her purse. Before leaving the room she picked up one of Lizzie's pillows and breathed in the wiltering scent of her slumbering daughter. The smell was so familiar to her, and yet so different at the same time. As she pulled away from the pillow she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She'll never forget what happened next. Jo had been wearing mascara that day and when she looked down at the pillow she saw an ugly black smudge, the size of her fingertip where her eyes had been resting. It was such a terrible blemish and Jo knew there was only one way to get it out. The pillow would have to be washed. This made Jo cry even harder. Her darling daughter's scent would have to be washed out of that pillow. It occurred now to Jo that the smell on the pillow was the only hard evidence of her daughter that remained. Sam must have heard her crying. He had come in and sat next to her on the bed. Crying and choking Jo pointed to the smudge, trying to explain what had happened. Sam nodded his head and tried his best to understand what she was saying. When she was done Sam reached out and held her in his arms. "Just so you know, I don't blame you for any of this." He said while stroaking her hair. "What are yo-"Jo tried to inquire  
  
"Shh. Let me finish. I know I've not been easy to live with, and I know that you've lost something very precious to you..." Sam let out a few sobs and then continued "And I understand, I just want you to know, that this is what I deserve. I shouldn't have shut you out. You were hurting and I wasn't there for you. This guy was, and I'm sorry. You deserve your happiness Jo. Cherish it."  
  
At that moment the phone rang slamming Jo back into reality. She set her coffee down on its saucer and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello" She said in her best phone voice  
  
"Hello may I please speak with a mrs. Josephine McGuire Spence?"  
  
"This is she...."  
  
Two minutes later Kelin was awoken by the jingling of keys and the slam of the front door. He yawned and rolled over. "We must be out of coffee, that girl is crazy about her coffee." A few moments later he was once again greeted by sleep.  
  
Jo had never been one too speed, but on the day that she received news that her daughter had just woken up from a four year coma, she made an exception. She did 70 all the way to the hospital, struggling to make phone calls with her one free hand. She arrived at the hospital within 5 minutes. She was sure it was some kind of a record.  
  
The first person she called was Sam. She was fairly reluctant to speak with him, but he deserved to know first.  
  
"Sam!" She didn't even wait for him to say hello, when she heard the receiver pick up she launched into her speech. "Lizzie is awake, they're not sure if theirs any brain damage or anything, but she's awake, she has her memory, and she's speaking. Please hurry down to the hospital" She then paused before saying "I know she'll be so happy to see you."  
  
Before Sam left the house, he called Miranda's cell phone. She had given it to him at the hospital a long time ago. He prayed that she still had the same number. Hopefully she would be able to get a hold of Gordo. Sam knew that it would mean so much to Lizzie to have her two best friends there. Somewhere downtown a romantic spaghetti dinner screamed to a stand still as Gordo was informed that his best friend was awake and fully alert. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys, so this chapter is much longer than the most recent. I hope its enough to satisfy you. And for those of you who have been wondering, Matt comes back in this chapter. He was gone for a reason, You'll see in this chapter. Abuhinyou're review made me smile very much. Thank you so much for reading this story. Your review meant a lot to me. Annie thank you for reminding me of my promise to update. It is your review that lead to the quickness in which this chapter was posted. Jess Oh my goodness your reviews make me sooo happy. If ever there was a doubt that I should keep writing your story quickly erased the thought. Thank you so much for reading. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I really appreciate you guys taking time to read my story. More soon. I promise!  
  
Lizzie must have dozed off. One minute she was screaming her head off and was naware of where she was, the next she was aware of someone standing next to her bed.  
  
"So, "Lizzie thought to herself, "I've been in a coma for three years, something has happened to cause my mother to change her last name, and now there is a strange person lurking at my bedside..."  
  
"Great" she said aloud to herself. She wanted desperately to open her eyes. The light might not be easier on her now that she'd been awake for awhile. Struggling she pulled her eyelids apart. She could only open them about a millimeter, so everything was pretty blurry. She looked around her. This was the place that she'd been living in for three years. It was your typical hospital room, nothing too spectacular. Everything around her was white. There were some flowers beginning to wilt on her bedside table and a birthday card. Across the room the was a corkboard with pictures of Lizzie's friends and family. Focusing on the dull brown of the corkboard was easing the pain in her watering eyes. So she decided to continue to focus on it. There was Ethan, and Miranda, and even Kate, smiling out at her as they had been for a considerable amount of time. There must have been at least 50 photographs. But Lizzie couldn't take her eyes off one of them in particular. A tangled mop of curls set upon a smiling face that Lizzie knew far too well. For the first time since she woke up Lizzie truly felt like she had missed something. All of a sudden the full impact of what had happened to her hit her like a ton of bricks. She no longer knew this person. She had, three years ago, but he was a different person now. He had gone through a full three years of life without Lizzie. She didn't know where he lived, what he was doing for a living, she didn't even know if he had gone to college. A horrifying reality had fallen upon Lizzie's quiet little hospital room and she suddenly had the urge to throw up. What if Gordo and Miranda had forgotten all about Lizzie, what if they had just gone off to college and pushed her out of their lives. This was all too much for Lizzie to bear. Luckily something occurred to her that took her mind off the situation. She had forgotten all about the stranger next to her bed. Now that her eyes were fairly adjusted she looked to her left. It was hard for her to move her neck and even when she had positioned it in the desired direction it had begun to ache. Surprisingly however, there was noone next to the bed. Lizzie furrowed her brow. "That's strange", she thought to herself, "I could've sworn someone was-"  
  
A tiny giggle interrupted her thoughts. Using all of her strength Lizzie forced her head towards the edge of the bed, just enough to see a tiny little girl wearing a purple dress sitting on the floor. No wonder Lizzie couldn't see her. This girl was very tiny, no more than three years old. She had curly brown hair that fell around her shoulders in ringlets and the biggest puppy dogs eyes she'd ever seen. They were a deep blue and she was staring up at Lizzie with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Hello" Lizzie whispered.  
  
Suddenly the girl stood up and began to scream "DADDDDDDDDDY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Lizzie thought for sure that her head was going to fly right off her shoulders. "great" she said aloud. Now this little girls father is going to come in and think that Lizzie was hurting her or something. As soon as the thought registered in her head, a tall guy with brown hair came in and scooped up the girl. Lizzie began to apologize immediately:  
  
"Look sir, I wasn't hurting her or anything, I mean I can hardly move, she was just in here and then she started screaming and---"Lizzie gasped as the man turned to face her. Sure he had gotten older, and taller. But Lizzie recognized him instantly. She felt faint. After all, it's not everday that a little two year old girl calls your kid brother "daddy".  
  
"M-M-Matt?" Lizzie stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"Finally! That was some long nap" Matt half chuckled to himself. He was hoping that by making jokes they could somehow avoid the awkard situation that had just been brought to both of their attention. He immediately focused all of his attention towards the tiled floor.  
  
"is, is that...yours?" Lizzie chirped.  
  
"uhh yeah, umm Lizzie this is...my daughter." This was harder to talk about than Matt had expected. He'd already been lectured by everyone for the past two years. He was hoping that Lizzie wouldn't continue the trend. Matt was genuinely surprised when the shock was washed from her face and replaced with a wide smile.  
  
"She's beautiful "Lizzie said staring at the little girl. "Who....well, umm, who is her mommy?"  
  
"Melina." Matt stated matter of factly. He really hoped that Lizzie wouldn't want to know all about him and Melina. It wasn't a very complicated story, but it was one that Matt didn't like to share. Matt and Melina had begun dating during their freshman year. A couple months after Lizzie's accident they shared their first time together. About a year and a half ago Melina informed Matt at one of his baseball games that she had missed her period. That very night they purchased a pregnancy test and, surprise, surprise, it turned pink. Melina was pregnant, at a very young age. They told Mr. McGuire first, he didn't really care about much at that point, in fact he seemed kind of, happy about it. Jo was busy with her new boyfriend, but she lectured both of them for an hour despite her apathy. Melina's parents took the situation much more seriously. They told her that she was to get an abortion immediately. Matt didn't view that as an option. Using the money in his college fund he purchased a dainty diamond ring and proposed to Melina over the intercom at school. He was suspended for two days, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Melina was going to be his wife. This made Matt the happiest that he had been in a long time. To be honest, he was thrilled to be starting a family. It meant that he could be done with his. Ever since Lizzie was gone his family had gone to shit. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. That's why Matt didn't like discussing his family life with anyone else. It was private. It was his own. And maybe, if he kept everyone away from it, it wouldn't change. He could have the love of his life, and his sweet baby girl and no stupid car accident would take that way from him, not again.  
  
Matt and Melina were living with Sam. Melina's parents had basically disowned her and their grandchild. Melina was bringing the baby the bottle when Sam came running downstairs. Asking frantically for Miranda's phone number. As soon as Matt heard the name "Miranda" he knew. He knew that his sister was awake. And he felt terrible saying so, but he wished that she would just stay asleep. He had his life figured out now. Everything was going perfectly fine, and now, here comes Lizzie to fuck everything up. Why couldn't he ever be happy. Melina was all smiles  
  
"Isn't it great honey? Your sisters awake! I know you missed her and now she's back! Everything is going to be okay!" Matt didn't have it in him to tell her how he really felt. He smiled along with her and they gathered up a diaper bag and headed to the hospital.  
  
Now Matt was standing next to his 21 year old sister, whom he hadn't spoken to in 3 years. There she was, smiling at her neice. Matt wanted to run. He wanted to set down his daughter and just run. Instead, he put on his fake smile for the billionth time that day and continued his conversation with his sister.  
  
"What's her name" Lizzie asked while waving her hand at the shy little girl, who had her face buried in Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Brooke.", said matt, "It was umm Melina's idea. We didn't know if you were going to ...ya know, so we just named her in your honor Her name Is Brooke. Brooke Alyse McGuire." Matt smiled down at his little girl who was now cautiously eyeing the strange woman in front of her.  
  
"Matt, She's wonderful." Lizzie smiled and then layed her weak head back on the pillow.  
  
"Well, umm I'm gonna go get Mom and Dad, They're pretty anxious to see you. The doctor said that you were asleep, and we decided not to wake you."  
  
"Say Bye-Bye Brooke" Matt cooed  
  
"bye-bye" The little girl replied in a hushed whisper. Lizzie waved in reply. Sweat had beaded on her forehead. Just turning her head had taken all the strength that she had. Matt was a father. She couldn't believe it. If Matt was able to have a child, imagine what else I have missed. Lizzie was afraid. Afraid to hear what else had happened during her so- called "nap." She took a deep breath and settled into bed, waiting for her parents to enter the room.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. About thirty seconds later he teary eyed mother appeared at the door. "Oh Lizzie!" she sobbed! Jo McGuire hadn't changed much. She had hardly aged at all. Her hair was longer now, down to her shoulders, and she had traded in her glasses for contacts. She still had that wonderful smile that comforted Lizzie almost immediately, and she still wore the same perfume. Lizzie breathed it in heavily as her mother wrapped her arms around her. Lizzie began to cry. Her mother and her sat sobbing in eachother's arms, and, for an instant, it was as if nothing had changed. It was as if this had been a terrible nightmare and that everything was okay. Lizzie soon discovered that was not the case. When her embrace with her mother finally ended Lizzie was able to see her father standing in the door way.  
  
Unlike Jo, Sam McGuire had aged a lot. He had new wrinkles and his hair was beginning to gray, he hadn't shaved in what looked like weeks and he was developing a little pot belly. Lizzie bit her lip to hold back more tears. What had happened to her father. She called him over to her and they also hugged. There hug lasted nowhere near as long as the previous one had, but it felt just as wonderful. Both of her parents stood looking down at her. She smiled up at them. She didn't know she had missed them at all until she saw them.  
  
Jo was still crying, and it was all Sam could do to keep from reaching out and holding her hand. He clenched his hands firmly onto the bed rail and let his own tears run down his cheeks. No one knew that his tears weren't tears of happiness.  
  
Just then Matt's figure appeared in the doorway. "Umm...Kelin wants you Ma" Matt said quickly, hoping that Lizzie wouldn't catch his words.  
  
"Mom, who the hell is Kelin?" Matt breathed a heavy sigh and exited the room. This is one conversation he didn't want to be in on. 


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda's car whizzed easily along the virtually empty free way. Her eyes were burning with the presence of fresh tears. She was praying. Silently praying that something would happen, and her best friend would remain in her coma. She knew it sounded terrible, but she couldn't let Lizzie come back and ruin her life. She loved Lizzie dearly, and she missed her a great deal too, but Miranda was very happy with Gordo, and it didn't take a genius to realize that David had always been head over heels for his little blonde friend. She sniffled, stifling her tears for the billionth time since they'd gotten the call. Miranda had begged David to let them finish their dinner before they left, she also suggested waiting until tomorrow. But David was adamant. First Lizzie ruined a romantic dinner, next she was going to take David away from her forever. Miranda glanced at David. His curls were flopping in the wind and he was nervously running his fingers through it again and again. They hadn't spoken a word in ten minutes. Miranda's heart was pounding in her chest. She had never been so nervous in her entire life.  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yes, Randy?"  
  
Miranda was relieved to see that he still cared enough to use her petname. "I love you, Dave."  
  
"I love you too sweetie. Sorry I'm not being very talkative, this is just a weird situation all around, I mean the average comatose individual will not wake up once its been a year, and even-"  
  
Miranda giggled, good ol' David. Always offering unwanted information. "Baby, promise me that you'll always love me."  
  
"I promise you" and with that he reached for her hand and delivered a soft kiss to the top of it.  
  
David was never one to lie. But promising something that you weren't sure you could promise, probably counted as a lie. Gordo was apprehensive, but eager. He had missed Lizzie. A couple of times he had been heavily tempted to make a trip to the hospital, but always he reminded himself that he could fall in love, and that was something he just couldn't risk. Miranda was a wonderful girl, intelligent, funny, and of course beautiful. Everything was there. Well, almost everything. Even though he loved Miranda with all of his heart, there was something that Lizzie had made him feel that wasn't quite there with Miranda. He knew that Lizzie being awake could potentially ruin everything that he had. But at the same time he knew that if he didn't pay her a visit, he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
The cool air blew over him from the convertible's windshield. He tried desperately not to think of Lizzie. He ran his fingers through his unmanageable hair yet again. His thoughts were on the other members of the McGuire family. He hadn't seen any of them in roughly two years. He knew that Jo had remarried. He had seen their picture in the wedding announcements section of the Herald. He wasn't too terribly surprised to see that the man beside her was none other than Dr. Spence. Matt was probably just out of high school. He wondered if he was still up to his usual shenanigans. The car took a sharp turn to the right. He would know soon enough, he could see the hospital towering above the tree's that lined the exit. He sighed heavily.  
  
"this is it." He remarked  
  
"What'd ya say honey?" Miranda inquired  
  
"nothing," Gordo said shaking his head, "nothing at all."  
  
Lizzie, mere miles away, lay crying in her bed. Her mother had just finsished telling her everything. How she left Sam, how she remarried her own daughter's doctor. Lizzie was thoroughly disgusted, and further more, she felt guilty. She knew that if she would have kept her eyes on the road that none of this would have happened.By the end of Jo's story (or Josie as that despicable new husband of hers liked to call her) Sam was also crying. He hurriedly kissed Lizzie on the forehead and promised to come back and visit later when the "timing was better." Jo was on the verge of tears when Kelin poked his head in the room.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he cheered merrily "I've heard so much about you and I'm so happy to finally see you!"  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. With narrowed eyes and inbetween gritted teeth Lizzie politely told him to "get the hell out" That, apparently, had been Jo's breaking point and she burst into tears.  
  
Gordo heard sobbing at the other end of the hallway. He was hoping that they were tears of joy. How could anyone be unhappy that Lizzie was awake. Then he remembered the divorce. Gordo got a feeling in his gut. The kind of feeling that he hated. It told him to just turn around and leave. To just take Miranda and leave. Lizzie was no longer a part of his life, the only way that she ever would be was if he wanted her to be. He ran his tongue along his dry lips and cleared his throat. They were mere feet from the door at this point. As much as he wanted to turn, he knew he couldn't. Lizzie probably needed him and Miranda, and this was no time to be selfish. As the neared the entrance to the room which they had both entered so many times he dropped Miranda's hand and placed his, now empty, in his pocket.  
  
Miranda felt her heart break. Here it comes, she thought, the end of my relationship. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.  
  
The first thing to hit Lizzie was how tall Gordo had gotten. She had seen him through a tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye. Since she couldn't bring up her hand to wipe it away she had to wait for it to drop in order to see who was lurking in her doorway. When the tear finally slid in its decent down her face she knew him immediately. The awkward crooked grin, the slouch, and of course, the hair. He had gotten much taller though, at least a foot. She said nothing, only smiled as the tears continued to fall. "I would recognize my Gordo anywhere" she thought to herself..."wait a second my Gordo?" Lizzie slightly shook her head, as if to empty out the idea. He was here. David Gordon, her best friend was finally here. The hair, the clothes, and the eyes...my god those eyes. They were the grayest blue that Lizzie had ever seen. They seemed to stare beyond Lizzie's own eyes, deep within her. She felt goosebumps on her eyes. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down to meet her face. He brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Gordo" Lizzie whispered through her grin, smiling up into his eyes. "Lizzie" Gordo whispered. The vibration on her neck from his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Right then, in that moment Lizzie discovered something that had long been oblivious to her. They were both there, trapped in that moment staring into eachother's eyes...and then Miranda walked in.  
  
Lizzie was instantly pulled back to reality, but was quickly floored by her friends increasing beauty. Miranda was a knockout. Even though she was only in cargo's and a tee shirt it was apparent. Her hair was now back to its orignal black, but it had streaks of auburn all through it. Lizzie could tell that she had been out in the sun a whole lot lately. Hair hair skimmed her shoulders and was cut into many layers. She removed her sunglasses and smiled widely at Lizzie.  
  
"HEEEEY!" they both let out a squeal. They embraced each other for what seemed like hours. It was Miranda who pulled away, but only to get a Kleenex. They busily began talking. Gordo laughed to himself, he figured they'd be chatting like this for hours, they had three years of gossip to check up on. Gordo began imagining all of the things that Miranda had to tell, about Ethan and his new found intelligence, about Kate and her new attitude, about He and Miran--. Oh my god, he thought to himself. She wouldn't. It's not that Gordo was emberassed, but in that short two minutes when he and Lizzie had been reunited, he could see it in Lizzie's eyes that she felt something for him. He wasn't sure exactly what, but he saw it there. Miranda wouldn't. Not this soon....she's only just woke up. Gordo's head began to swim and he sank into a stiff chair in the corner. "Holy Shit." He kept repeating over and over in his head.  
  
Miranda was giggling over Ethan and all of his "brain power". Lizzie defnately couldn't believe it. She was having fun with her best friend. She had missed her. But there was one thing that she could not let Lizzie interfere with, and she had seen the way that they looked at each other. She had to do something...she knew this was harsh, but she was going to hear about it soon enough, and the sooner...the better.  
  
She took a deep breath and began "Oh, and the best news of all!" she said cheerily "OOOH TELL ME!" Lizzie squealed. Miranda forced a smile "David and I are engaged!" and with that she thrust her newly ringed finger in front of Lizzie's nose.  
  
Over in the corner Gordo's heart stopped dead in his chest. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N thank you all so much for the reviews, yet again, special thanks goes out to JuicyBabe whose comment made me smile for at least an hour :0). In the upcoming chapters get ready to see some more characters. Ethan, Kate, and Larry will all be making appearances soon. Also, there are a few more twists. Lizzie will also be out of the hospital soon, although she has to go through some physical therapy in order to be able to walk. Thank you all for being such loyal readers. Without you I would have long ago lost my desire to continue. You guys make my day everyday!  
  
Lizzie sputtered in disbelief. David as in David Gordon? As in Gordo? As in HER GORDO? Wait, why am I letting this bother me? She questioned herself. I don't like Gordo. Well then, she challenged herself, what just happened a couple of minutes ago? That, well, that was just me being reunited with a friend. I haven't seen him in a long time and it's natural for me to miss him right? I'm happy, she concluded, I'm happy that Miranda and Gordo are going to be married. They're my two best friends! Why wouldn't I be happy? While all of this was running through her head she made sure that her smile never faltered, not even once.  
  
"wow!" she managed in a convincing tone, "that's so awesome!"  
  
It is? Thought Gordo. He concluded that whatever had happened in their brief reunion, had meant nothing. It had been a fluke. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Just keep your eyes off her and don't think too much and you'll manage to get through this. But, Gordo's brain had a bad habit of not listening. He sound found his eyes resting on her face. She had changed...a lot. That was for sure. His sunny blonde California girl had been replaced by a pale brunette who was too weak to even move her head. His heart went out to her. Even though her skin was the color of plaster and she no longer had that fabulous glow around her, Gordo still found her too be incredibly beautiful. He bit his lip and exhaled. Stop it Gordon. He thought to himself. He returned his thoughts to Miranda, his girlfriend, his fiancé. She was also, quite the beauty. He focused his train of thought on her instead. He found his eyes traveling slowly down her body. From her shining hair to her dainty feet she was wonderful all around. His thoughts began to wonder. Moments later he was startled as a pair of arms fell around him and a familiar voice squealed his name.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire!" Gordo said. He then realized his fatal mistake. "I...I umm."  
  
"Oh, Gordo!" Jo sputtered managing to quickly avoid the situation. "You've grown so much! Look at you, you still haven't had a haircut since the last time I saw you!" she joked. "Oh, and is this Miranda!" Jo opened her arms and ran towards Miranda. "You've become such a beautiful young woman!" Miranda concluded that she hadn't changed one bit.  
  
"Matt, Melina, Brooke!" Jo yelled into the hallway. "Gordo and Miranda are here!  
  
"Who the hell is Brooke?" Gordo whispered to Lizzie. Lizzie didn't like him that closer to her face. She was getting that feeling again. She nodded her head slightly towards the door where Matt stood holding the toddler in his arms. Gordo's mouth dropped.  
  
"Matt! You...you're, you're a father?" he said half chuckling.  
  
"Sure am" Matt replied, Gordo detected a trace of pride in his voice.  
  
Lizzie smiled in spite of herself. That was one darling little girl. Matt placed her down on the ground and patter her bum. She burst into laughter and ran over to Jo yelling "Maga!Maga!" The whole way.  
  
"Maga?!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"well, she can't really pronounce Gramma yet" a new voice spoke. Lizzie turned towars the doorway and saw a tall blonde woman with brilliant blue eyes. Melina. She hadn't changed much. She still had the whitest smile that Lizzie had ever seen. Towards the end of high school Lizzie and Melina had developed a friendship. She often hung out with Miranda and Lizzie and she was just as crazy about shopping as the rest of them.  
  
"Meli!" Lizzie and Miranda yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Hey!" she gushed running over to the bedside.  
  
"so, you're the mommy huh? Miranda asked through a wide smile  
  
"yep, that'd be me" she said cocking her head slightly to the side.  
  
Jo walked over to the Melina and Miranda and cocked an arm around them. "Well girls, it looks like everyone is here, so I was thinking that we could bring in some food and all eat dinner here. It'll be like a party! To celebrate Lizzie and her recovery."  
  
"And," Lizzie interjected "Two engagements. Melina and Matt, and Miranda and Gordo."  
  
The entire room began to cheer. Everyone knew about Melina and Matt (with the exception of Gordo and Miranda) but everyone was surprised at the second announcement. Jo forced her face to light up. She knew her baby would be hurting form that news, she always knew that Lizzie had a thing for Gordo, she also always thought that it was mutual, but she concluded that she must've been wrong.  
  
The room broke into chatter for awhile and somehow Kelin managed to worm his way in. Lizzie remained silent. He nonchalantly crossed the room where he wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was all Lizzie could do to keep from throwing up. Melina and Miranda were in the corner comparing rings, and Gordo and Matt were talking about guy stuff, such as how annoying girls can be. Lizzie was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute. So much had changed, it was like she didn't even fit into her own life anymore. She held back the tears. She had cried way too much today. She concluded to force everything out of her head and just have a good time tonight. When her mom asked her to choose the dinner she decided on taco bell. Always her favorite. She hadn't tasted their mouthwatering beef in over three years. The way she saw it she was long overdue.  
  
Melina and Miranda decided to go get the food. Kelin announced that he was going to head home to clean up some things and walk the dog. Matt and Melina went to go fetch Sam, after all, it was he who deserved to be at his daughter's first meal, not Kelin. Jo and Gordo and Lizzie chatted for awhile before Jo left to go out and buy Lizzie a change of clothes. This left just Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Gordo sat down next to her on the bed. He knew it was wrong to be that close to her, he knew it was going to tempt him, but he need it. He needed to be near. She quizzed him on he and Miranda's relationship. That was one thing he really didn't want to be discussing. She said that she was happy for him, but Gordo didn't know if he entirely bought that.  
  
Lizzie inhaled and asked Gordo to just sit and listen. He had always been a good friend and she could always count on him to be her rock. He readily agreed. She began to speak, the words pouring rapidly from her mouth. She talked about everything from Kelin to Matt and Melina. She confided in Gordo about how she felt detatched from everything, how everything had gone on for so long without her, that nobody really cared anymore. Everyone was adjusted to life without Lizzie and noone really cared that she had come out of her coma. By the time she was finshed she was sobbing with all her might. Gordo held her in his arms. How could something so wrong feel so right? It was only a hug though, he told himself, a friendly hug. Lizzie dried her eyes on his shoulder and then pulled away.  
  
"Thank you Gordo" she said softly  
  
"Lizzie I want you to understand one thing"  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked  
  
"Life without you, was like swimming without water. Everyone missed you. Everyone needed you. Sure life went on, but that's inevitable. It doesn't mean that we didn't miss you or that we didn't think about you. We just moved on the best that we could. It's what we do. We're creatures of habit. I'm so sorry for everything that you're going through, I really am, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, everyone is here for you, and I promise you that everything will be okay. Everything is okay in the end, if everything's not okay...then it's not the end." At the end of his speech he poked Lizzie lightly on the nose and smiled down at her.  
  
Lizzie reciprocated. There was a loud clap of thunder. Torrents of rain beat down on the hospital room window. Gordo and Lizzie sat, staring at nothing in particular. Not talking at all. But, a wise man once said, some of the best conversations take place without a word being spoken. 


	13. Chapter 13

By the time the food had arrived everyone was starving. Miranda ate her dinner on Gordo's lap while brooke managed to get more of her taco on her face than in her stomache. Her a brown hair was matted to her forehead in a mess of beef and beans. Everyone was laughing, including Sam who had arrived just in time for his quesadillas. He spent the majority of his dining talking to Gordo and his films which had always interested him.  
  
Mrs. McGuire ate last due to the fact that she had to hand feed Lizzie her food. Lizzie was embarrassed at first, but then her stomach began thinking for her and she worried about nothing except for how fast she could inhale her gordita. Lizzie felt the food sink like a rock into the pit of her stomach, after years of not eating solid food her stomach could expand only enough for half of a sprite and one gordita, and even that made Lizzie feel a little sick. But, she didn't let that get to her. Everything was going wonderfully and everyone was talking and having a good time. Even Sam and Jo had exchanged a few words without crying or screaming at eachother. Every once in awhile when noone was talking directly to her, she would glance across the room and catch Gordo's eye. Was it just her, or did Miranda kiss Gordo everytime Lizzie was looking in their general direction. Hmmm, well, maybe they're just one of those couples who are especially PDA friendly.  
  
About an hour later Melina and Matt declared that it was Brookes bedtime. There was no denying that, she was asleep in her Mommy's arms, her mouth open and arm hanging limpy by her side. Melina and Matt both gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek and promised to call her in the morning. Melina lagged a little behind. When Matt was at the door she turned and headed back towards the bed.  
  
"Lizzie," She said almost in a whisper "I just want you to know that I missed you, very, very much." After a pause she added "So did Matt, he just has a funny way of displaying his emotions." She smiled and gave Lizzie's hand a quick squeeze. The baby was beginning to stir in her arms so she once again gave a Lizzie a kiss, this time on the forehead and then exited the room as well.  
  
Sam sat down by Lizzie and began to retell everything that had happened in the world of entertainment between the years 2004 and 2007. Sam would never admit it, but he loved tabloids just as much as the next 40 year old woman. He was a subscriber to at least three of them and he and Lizzie often said things like "Have you heard about Gwenyth?" or "Guess who J.Lo's with now!" It was one of the few hobbies they shared. Jo thought it was ridiculous, but sometimes late at night, she could be seen reading a tabloid or two herself. Sam began by telling Lizzie all about Isabella and her new solo career, which had even taken off in the united states. From there the topics ranged from the Olsen Twins (who both appeared in Playboy, and later had to file for bankruptcy) to the infamous J.Lo (who had finally walked down the aisle, only to marry Brittany Murphy in one of those same-sex marriages) "No wonder she could never keep a man!" Lizzie exclaimed. Eventually it became time for Sam to leave. He embraced his daughter and with tears in his eyes proclaimed: "You've made me the happiest that I've been in a very long time" and with that he turned and strode out of the room, hugging Miranda and giving Gordo a slap on the back. He paused awkwardly at the spot where Jo stood before rubbing her shoulder gently and smiling.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo decided to watch a movie. They chose the newest Julia Roberts and all three squeezed into the little hospital bed. They all giggled and screamed while doing this and for a moment it was almost as if they had been teleported back to middle school, when Miranda was awkward and definitely anything but drop dead gorgeous, and when Gordo was called Gordon and Miranda would have never dreamed of dating him. Lizzie felt her heart expand during those few seconds, and then, unfortunately, she felt it deflate when her eyes fell on the lovely ring on Miranda's finger. Was that a tinge of jealousy that she was feeling? No. Lizzie said quickly dismissing the thought.  
  
By the time the movie was reaching its dramatic conclusion Miranda was snoring inbetween Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo smiled down at Miranda. Lizzie saw something come alive in his distinctive gray eyes. Lizzie knew immediately that she was seeing love in her best friend's eyes. There was no mistaking it. But, why was it that when he looked up at Lizzie the look didn't leave his eyes. Gordo sat staring at her.  
  
Every second that Gordo stared at Lizzie face, his heart ached ten times harder. Why this girl? Why had he fallen for her? She was equally as beautiful as Miranda, and they were both equally as sweet. So why did this bright eyed girl have a hold on him? She was looking at him now. He felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach like he had just swallowed an entire apple. His breath was short and his heart was pumping hard. He looked deep into the face that he had grown up with, the face, that even in kindergarten he had identified as beautiful. She blinked and licked her lips. Gordo was drawn to her eyes. It was so hard to believe that a little while ago, he couldn't have remembered her eye color for the life of him. Now it was as if the eye color would never leave him. The various shades of brown and green mingled in her eyes like the sun mingled with the clouds. He reached out and touched Lizzie's face . "What the hell are you doing Gordon?" He thought to himself, "your fiancée is asleep practically on top of you and you're letting yourself swoon over a girl you gave up on 36 months ago?"  
  
"Gordo? What are you doing? Lizzie asked as she felt the warm caress of his hand on her now blushing cheek.  
  
"Oh, um, you had some taco sauce on your cheek," Gordo retorted clearly thinking fast.  
  
"Damn" lizzie thought. "What were you hoping for?" she asked herself, "Where you hoping that Gordo would confess his undying love for you just so that you could break your best friend's heart, and probably turn him down just like you had sophomore year. "You don't even like Gordo!" her head reminded her. She came to the conclusion that she was just lonely, and Gordo was the most in depth human contact she'd had in a long time. That's why she was feeling this way.  
  
Jo entered the room with three cups of coffee. One for everyone but Lizzie, who was too full for even a tick tack. She roused Miranda and handed her the foam cup. She glanced over at the digital clock. 2:31. Damn. She had been out for at least a half an hour. What if Gordo and Lizzie had done something. "What right on top of you?" she inquired. She thrust her jealous thoughts out of her head simply by looking down at her ring finger. That ring is on you sweetheart, not Lizzie. Gordo loves you. And tonight when you to go home you can show him just how much you love him. With that Miranda took a sip of her coffee. It was so hot that she felt as if she was drinking lava. She ignored the pain and took another sip. Gordo's hand found its way to her leg and she placed hers over top of his. Everything felt better for the time being, but little did Miranda know how many obstacles she was going to face with her groom to be. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry once again for the wait on this chapter. I assure you that I do not have writers block, I do however, have an incredible amount of homework. Jess: I love you so much. lol, your reviews make me the happiest and its because of your reviews that I continue with this story so readily. I dedicate this chapter to you, I hope you like it, even though it may be a bit boring, it's yet another transition. Be it boring or transitional, I hope it also makes your day!  
  
Gordo lay in bed, his armly limply hugging the form of his fiancée. He stared out the window watching the lighted shapes that the various headlights threw against the silhouette of the night sky. He yawned and inhaled through gritted teeth upon realizing he had over-extended his jaw. He glanced sideways at the clock. 3:32 AM. Gordo had been laying in bed for about 3 hours now. Miranda's chest was moving softly up and down and little murmurs escaped from between her pursed lips on occasion.  
  
Rustling the covers, and turning over the pillows, Gordo readjusted himself for the twentieth time that night. He sighed an exasperated sigh and tried to erase his haunting memory of Lizzie's eyes from his brain. He loved her. There was no denying it. But Gordo wasn't trying to deny his love, he was trying to destroy it. He couldn't love Lizzie. That's just not how it works. He was in love with Miranda Sanchez. He repeated the thought over and over. "I LOVE MIRANDA SANCHEZ" he stated over and over again. But when his eyelids fell over his eyes once again it was Lizzie's face he saw, not Miranda's. Finally Gordo got up from bed, stepping carefully over their tiny Yorkshire terrier, Gizmo. Gizmo was a little guard dog though and he immediately began to bark. Gordo picked him up and smiled as the tiny tongue wandered over his face.  
  
"Shhhh. Calm down Giz it's just me" He sat the puppy down and opened the medicine cabinet. His hand brushed past bottles and tubes of every sort before his finger finally found the serated edge of the Nyquil lid. Finally, Gordo thought, Sleep.  
  
Forty minutes later Gordo lay snoring with his bare legs twitching underneath the covers. He dreamt of Lizzie. Of marrying her, having children with her, and everything inbetween. But they were the kind of dreams that one does not remember when the morning light filters through their blinds, and Gordo was never to know that he married Lizzie almost nightly for a considerable amount of time.  
  
The rain was still steadily patting on the window outside of Lizzie's room. Her mom was asleep on the sofa in the back of the room, and Lizzie couldn't help but smile at her. It was exceptionally hard for Lizzie to get to sleep due to the fact that she couldn't move her body at will. She had a long day. The longest day of her entire life. But the minute where and Gordo were reunited seemed to last an entire lifetime itself. Lizzie kept replaying that moment in her head. Somewhere between the twentieth time and two in the morning, sleep found her.  
  
Lizzie inhaled a sharp piercing breath as a loud sound drilled its way through her ears. Lizzie flung open her eyes. There was a tall man of about 23 standing next to her. He had a square build and was very muscular. He had wavy blonde hair and black wide frame glasses. He was pretty good at playing up the geek look. He smiled a wide toothed grin and held out his hand.  
  
"Burke Highton, Physical Therapist" He announced.  
  
Lizzie stared at his hand..."Ummm Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire"  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie" He stood his arm still poking straight out in front of him and still displaying that dazzling smile of his.  
  
Lizzie sat uncomfortably still, biting her lip. Burke remained unmoving.  
  
"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" He inquired.  
  
Lizzie laughed uncomfortably, "hehehe, well I'd umm, I'd love to, buuut"  
  
"But what?" Burkes eyebrows raised in inquiry.  
  
"Umm, I can't move."  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I'm here to change that." He giggled a bit. His nose let out a little snort near the end of his laughing and it made Lizzie smile. She had always loved an infectious laugh.  
  
"all introductions aside though, we have a lot of work to do. I want to have you up and walking, and I want to do it soon. You're a pretty young girl, you don't want to be stuck in bed for a very long time, and quite frankly, I have bills I have to pay, so the sooner you get better, the sooner I get that bonus of mine." He chuckled to himself as he shuffled through the papers on his bright green clipboard. Lizzie zoomed in on his foot apparel. Converse. Was this guy fresh out of college or just insane?  
  
There was a light rapping at the door as Jo stepped in. She had left earlier in the morning to shower and grab some coffee. There was a huge bag in her arms which she promptly set on the sofa.  
  
"Hi I'm Jo!" she piped, "Lizzie's mama!" she chuckled to herself  
  
Burke introduced himself while sticking little tabs onto Lizzie's arm. Blue and red wires flew out from the tabs in every direction all tracing back to their final destination which was a big grey box held fimly in Burke's left hand.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, this is going to send electrical impulses towards your muscles causing them to contract. Once we've utilized this device to it's fullest you'll be able to move your muscles on your own. You'll be able to walk, shake hands, and anything inbetween."  
  
A smile brightened Lizzie's face. This wasn't going to be so hard. Burke must've read her mind, or at least her smiley, because he quickly informed her that it was going to be painful. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and then settled in for her first ever physical therapy session.  
  
About two hours later Burke and his little grey box of hell left Lizzie's room. The moment the door shut Jo leaped from her seat on the sofa and squealed as she thrust the bag in Lizzie's face.  
  
Lizzie gasped. Inside was a whole new wardrobe consisting of soffee shorts, and camisoles, Lizzie's favorite summer attire. Also there was new makeup (8 lip glosses alone) and self tanner. Jo knew her daughter all too well. She couldn't stand being pale. While her mother was bragging about all of the sales she had found someone quietly opened the door. Lizzie turned her head and was surprised to see someone she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kate Sanders hadn't changed one bit since high school. Her hair and makeup were still impeccable, her wardrobe still one to be envied, her skin had kept its perfect bronze, and her smile was still as white as ever. She stood in the doorway smiling at Lizzie, waiting for the conversation that Lizzie and her mother were sharing to halt. She didn't have to wait long. Lizzie voice trailed off mid sentence and she sat staring, mouth slightly opened at Kate whose perfectly manicured fingers wiggled in a small, timid wave. Jo turned her head to see what had so obviously distracted her daughter.  
  
"Kate!" Jo declared, "how wonderful to see you!" She then proceeded to rush over and enclose Kate in a hug. After a few seconds the embrace ended and Kate strolled up to Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, I'm so happy to see that you've recovered." Lizzie smiled nervously in response. Sure everyone said that Kate had changed, but how could she be sure.  
  
"Ugh, please don't look at me like we're in middle school Lizzie. I'm not here to make fun of you, or joke your outfit...I'm here to apologize. You were one of my best friends and I sold you out, I sold myself out." Kate paused as a look of shame washed over her face, she lowered her head towards the ground and continued in a hushed voice: "I though you were dead Lizzie, and I couldn't bear what I had done to you, I thank God that I didn't lose you without saying goodbye. All through middle school I missed you, really I did. I'd look over and see you and Gordo and Miranda, all laughing and being goofy. All I did at lunch was make fun of people. "Kate paused to wipe a tear from her eye. Jo, obviously noticing that this was a private conversation, handed her a tissue and quietly slipped out the door.  
  
Kate dabbed at her eyes delicately, in order to prevent the smearing of her mascara. She then cleared her throat and began again.  
  
"In addition to an apology, I also need to thank you. Your accident, opened my eyes. It made me realize that we only have a short time on this planet...and I decided that I wanted to spend mine in a way that I could be proud of. I...I joined the peace corps and also started a scholarship in your name you've done so much for me Lizzie, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing something for me..." she trailed off and bit her lip softly as she shuffled around in her purse searching for some unknown object. After a few moments of awkward silence it appeared as though she had found what she was looking for. She sniffled and managed a weak smile as she handed an envelope to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie weakly lifted her arm to accept the envelope. It was sore from physical therapy. Just one slight lift left her arm feeling like it was lit on fire by a hundred unseen matches. But, already she could feel herself gaining more flexibility. Taking the letter from Kate's hand she realized to her embarrassment that there was no way she could conjure up the strength to tear it open. She immediately blushed.  
  
"umm Kate would you uhhh mind if ..." her voice trailed off  
  
Kate smiled and removed the envelop from her hand. With one swift motion of her finger nail she had torn it open to produce a single white card from inside the envelop. The front of the card was embossed with light pink writing. Lizzie read aloud:  
  
Katelyn Olivia Sanders and Lawrence Englebert Tudgeman Invite you to join in their exchange of vows at their service of matrimony On july the fourth in the botanical gardens of hillridge. Service begins at 6.  
  
Lizzie sputtered, it was all she could do to hold back a laugh. "TUDGEMAN!" she squealed.  
  
Lizzie was surprised to see a prideful smile cross Kate's well make-upped face. "Oh, Liz, he's so sweet and wonderful and smart, and most of all caring. It took me awhile to look past the greasy hair and pasty complexion, but when I did, I found something resembling Brad Pitt, we've been dating for about two years when we both signed up for the same location for the Peace Corps. And..." She pointed out, "He's gotten a lot ...better. He washes regularly and actually changes his shirt!"  
  
Both girls began laughing and for a brief moment their eyes met. The tension melted out of the room like the icing rolls off a freshly baked cinnamon bun. Just one look and Kate knew that all had been forgiven. She smoothed her skirt with her hands and then lifted one to clasp Lizzie's.  
  
"Liz, I want you to be my maid of honor. I really do. You made me who I am, and I want you to be standing up there with me for the most important day of my life."  
  
Lizzie smiled widely and took a deep sigh.  
  
"So what do you say?" Kate asked hopefully.  
  
"I'd be honored" Lizzie said in between her smile.  
  
Kate reached over and gave her a quick hug before she reached into her ponderous purse, yet again. This time she whipped out her cell phone, requesting Lizzie's number at the hospital. Lizzie recited it as Kate struggled to type it in on the tiny numbers.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going, I'll call to tell you about the fittings for the dresses and such, but I'm late for my own fitting so I'd better jet. Larry's going to be so happy that you accepted." She swelled with joy and gave Lizzie one final hug before skipping out of the room.  
  
About five minutes after Kate left Sam and Jo entered the room. Lizzie's guess was that they had been waiting just down the hall until Kate left.  
  
"Hey kiddo" Sam said ruffling her hair as he walked over to her bed.  
  
"Hey dad" Lizzie replied.  
  
Jo soon joined him at the bedside and they also exchanged greetings.  
  
"Lizzie, babe," her mom began "I know I already bought you some clothes but I really need to know some other things that you may need so that I can go ahead and take care of them today while Kelin's out of town"  
  
"Why'd you have to wait until he's out of town, does he not want you spending time with your own daughter?" Lizzie spat the words from her mouth as if they were poison.  
  
"No, of course not, I just...think it would be a good time because I have the car all to myself." Jo scratched the top of her head nervously. She knew damn well that the only reason she wanted to go today was because she was planning on going shopping with Sam. Kelin was an extremely jealous person, if he heard that she had been alone for Sam, even if it was just grocery shopping, he'd be pissed."  
  
"Lizzie please be nice to your mother, she doesn't deserve this."  
  
"I guess your right" Lizzie said begrudgingly  
  
Lizzie named all the things that she could think of that she needed and then proceeded to tell her parents excitedly about Kate's visit and her upcoming nuptials. Both were surprised, yet happy. Just as Lizzie was explaining about how she was to be the maid of honor the telephone rang. Her mother scooped it up and held the receiver to Lizzie's ear.  
  
"Hello?" she said cheerily "Hey! It's me Miranda." "Oh, Hey!" "Look I'm coming over for lunch and I'm bringing someone with me" "Who!" Lizzie demanded, she knew exactly who she wanted it to be, but somehow she doubted that Gordo would be accompanying Miranda. "It's a secret "Miranda hummed and then promptly hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie laid her head back on her pillow and waited for Miranda and her mystery guest. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N a special thanks goes out to every single person who reviewed my story last time, especially to those of you who are just now beginning to tune in. It makes me so happy that my audience is growing each time I upload a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this next one, try not to miss Gordo too much, there will be lots of him in the next chapter. Please continue with the awesome reviews, the more reviews the more motivation I have to write the next chapter. Also, the wait time should begin to shorten due to the fact that I'll be out of school at the end of this week. Thank you once again, you are the best audience that a writer could hope for and I'm so very appreciative for each and every one of you. ashleah  
  
"I hope you didn't want any tomatoes!" Miranda's cheery voice echoed in Lizzie's now empty room. She smiled a wide smile which looked whiter than ever thanks to a particularly sophisticated shade of red which was layered upon her lips. She, like always, looked amazing. Lizzie smiled and received Miranda's hug.  
  
"These salads are amazing, I've been having them almost every day for lunch since I started work with Ethan."  
  
"Ethan?" Lizzie inquired  
  
"The one and only." A deep male voice replied from right behind the door. It then squeaked open and Lizzie was left staring at Ethan, whose good looks had only increased over the years. He was wearing a pare of faded blue jeans and a tight baby blue top, obviously he had taken the day off.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie" Ethan said in that unmistakable tone.  
  
"Hey Ethan" Lizzie replied. She was genuinely thrilled to be seeing all of her friends from high school. Miranda set down the two plastic containers that were carrying their hallowed salads. She set down her khaki messenger bag and proceeded to slather both salads in thick ranch dressing. Lizzie's mouth began to water.  
  
Ethan plunked down and opened his Wendy's bag. Apparently his metabolism hadn't caught up with him yet, and from the looks of things, it wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon. The threesome talked, laughed, and reminisced as Ethan downed his burger, and Miranda nursed her salad as she helped Lizzie ingest her own. Ethan was smiling in Lizzie's direction an awful lot.  
  
Things are going so wonderfully, Miranda thought to herself. Now everyone can be happy. I can have David, and Lizzie can have Ethan. I knew that there was a reasonable way to get out of this. Hmm, perhaps I should give them a bit of alone time.  
  
"well, if you'd excuse me I have to make a visit to the little girls room. You two have fun, try not to miss me too much." Miranda turned on her heel and exited the room.  
  
Ethan crumpled his now empty foil wrapper and tossed it nonchalantly into the trash can. The chair produced a shrill scream as he dragged it closer to Lizzie's bed. He ran his fingers through his still fabulous hair before offering Lizzie a bite of his frosty. Lizzie politely declined, the last thing she wanted was for someone this cute to be feeding her a frosty. Lizzie could just see the ice cream sliding down from her mouth. Ethan then cleared his throat.  
  
"So, Lizzie did you hear about Kate and Tudge? It's totally weird."  
  
"Yeah, I did, "Lizzie said half chuckling, "but I'm happy for them."  
  
"Me, too, Kate deserves the best. So...umm are you going to the wedding?"  
  
"well, as it turns out, I happen to be the maid of honor."  
  
Ethan's eyes lit up "Aww, Lizzie that's awesome."  
  
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes and Lizzie couldn't help but wonder if what the hell was taking Miranda so long. Had she fallen in or something?  
  
Just as Lizzie was about to spout off some excuse for Ethan to leave he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lizzie, you haven't changed one bit, you're still the sweet, sexy girl that I gave my class ring to"  
  
"Ethan, that was a long time ago" Lizzie stirred awkwardly as the events from their year-long relationship whizzed through her brain, he had broken up with her on prom night, for Veruca, who had surprised everyone by dropping lots of weight and becoming easily the prettiest girl in Hillridge. She remembers the exact moment when he dumped her as if it had been yesterday. One minute the two were dancing happily next to Miranda and her date, and the next he had taken Lizzie aside to "get some punch". Right by the punch bowl is where he had done it. She'll never forget his words. "Uhhh, Lizzie, can I like have my umm ring, cuz Veruca's looking pretty hot, and we both talked on the phone and decided that it would be pretty coolie if we started dating, it's not you lizzie, you're awesome, but I've been telling you since middle school: you're just not girlfriend material." Lizzie stood shocked, a years worth of tears shimmered in her eyes, she softly removed the golden ring from around her neck and handed it to Ethan. "awww thanks babe, you're the best" and with that he had given her a quick peck on the cheek and retreated to the red headed siren who was waiting for him on the dance floor. Lizzie had left the dance early and spent the remainder of the evening at Gordo's house. Gordo In one of his protests to conformity had decided not to attend prom. She knocked on his door at just a little past midnight. Gordo answered the door as Lizzie stood there on his doorstep, her poofy pink dress blowing in the wind, the curls in her hair tangling with every breeze as black tears crawled down her face. Gordo had only to look at her and he knew. He wrapped his arms around him and they talked all night long. He reassured her that she was the best catch any guy could ever hope for. He also tried to convincer her that Ethan was a homosexual. She fell asleep in his arms that night. As Lizzie sat in her bed recalling this moment she realized that it was the best sleep she had ever gotten. After that Ethan hardly ever entered her thoughts, by the time Lizzie's accident occurred, her and Ethan and hadn't spoken a single word to each other in at least a month. And now, here he was, the boy who had broken her heart, sitting at her bed, hitting on her, yet again.  
  
"Lizzie, I fucked up, I know, but I'm an entirely different person now, I actually use my brain now. Anyone could tell you that I was a real moron in high school, but do I sound like a moron now? I've wised up Lizzie, and after dating around for some years I realize that you're the best thing I've ever had. I was a fool to let you go, and I feel remorse like you could never imagine on a daily basis, please Lizzie, give me another chance...be my date to the wedding, I promise I'll show you a good time."  
  
To Lizzie's surprise she saw tears dancing on the brim of Ethan's lower eyelid. She wanted to say no, she wanted to say no so badly, but her sweet disposition got the better of her, and she agreed to accompany him to the wedding.  
  
Miranda re-entered the room after what must've been at least ten minutes. Lizzie didn't enquire as to her whereabouts, she was busy stewing in the incredible amount of relief that she was feeling now that she and Ethan were no longer alone. After about another half an hour they dismissed themselves, saying that it was time for them to return to work. Lizzie didn't mind one bit, after all of that, she was ready for a nap.  
  
Sam had once again managed in choosing the loudest cart available at the supermarket. Two of the wheels squealed with every turn, and Jo was positive that the other two weren't moving at all. She couldn't help but laugh as Sam tried to make the turns as quickly as possible, in order to diminish the sound effects. As they turned the corner to the deodorant aisle the cart squeaked so loudly that an old woman almost flipped right over her walker. Jo began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny?" Sam replied in a teasing tone  
  
"No, of course not" Jo replied trying to stifle her laugh.  
  
"you better watch it Missy" Sam threatened.  
  
Jo stepped in front of the cart and stood on her tippy toes to try and reach Lizzie's favorite Dove deodorant. Sam stood admiring the beautiful woman before him. Melancholy fell over him as he remembered a time when that woman was his. When he could walk right up to her and place his lips upon hers. How could something that had once been habit, now be forbidden? He snapped himself away from his thoughts just in time to see a stick of deodorant twirling through the air. It connected with his nose and he gasped as if he was offended.  
  
"And, what, may I ask was that for?" He daringly poked her side with his index finger.  
  
"You were zoning, I figured it was my job to keep you on task." She flashed an overly sweet smile and then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she headed toward the toothpaste.  
  
"oh no you don't!" Sam laughed. And with that he and Jo were off. Sam chased her all the way to produce before he finally caught her by her waist. They stood heaving and laughing for a few seconds, his hands encircling her tiny waist the entire time. As the laughter finally ceased Sam spun Jo towards him and look deep into her eyes. The world seemed to come to a stand still as they examined each other's faces. And Jo felt her heartbeat quicken as she finally broke the stare and dismissed herself to get Lizzie's toothbrush. Her heels clicked on the linoleum as she turned the corner. Sam softly cursed his situation in the general vicinity of the broccoli before returning to the cart to finish up their shopping.  
  
"that'll be 4.50 please" Said the man at the blockbuster counter. Gordo produced a five dollar bill from his weathered brown wallet. He decided to pick up Lizzie's favorite movie. They would watch it together tonight. Miranda was busy working and Gordo felt as if he would jump out of his skin if he couldn't lay his eyes on Lizzie's gorgeous face tonight. He collected his change and the bag that contained the movie and exited the blockbuster. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N woohoo! This one is a long one. I got it done pretty quickly too. Sorry about the confusion with the last chapter. I want to thank you guys for being patient, and leaving polite comments. Thank you so much for bringing it to my attention. The correct chapter is now up! I was so happy that you guys weren't rude about it that I got the next chapter done super quick. You guys really are the best. Lots of LG action in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ashleah  
  
Lizzie grimaced as beads of sweat formed on her crinkled brow. She was busy doing the arm exercises that Burke had left for her to do. She thought it was going to kill her before she finished with it. She had waited until everyone had left for the day to begin her exercises, not wanting anyone to see her in the condition that she was in now: heaving, sweating, and to the point of tears. There was a melodic knock at her heavy door. She set down the tiny weight she had been using and glanced at her digital clock. It was 12:30, 12:32 to be exact. Who the hell had managed their way into her room at a time like this? Assuming that it was a nurse with some medication or something she told the person to come on in. The door cracked and Gordo beamed in the sliver of fluorescent light that the hallway provided. Lizzie was horrified. She was in terrible condition, and she probably smelled horrible, but she smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Gordo! What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"The important question, McGuire, is why are you still up at this hour?" He chuckled to himself as he walked over to her, blockbuster bag swinging against his legs.  
  
She laughed and starred at him with her mouth gaping. "How did you get in? Visiting hours ended at 10, and that was only for immediate family."  
  
"Let's just say I have friend." Indeed Gordo did have a friend, for Sara, the young nurse who long ago noticed Gordo and his habit of rearranging Lizzie's body, now worked the night shift.  
  
He motioned for a hug but Lizzie quickly turned him down. Gordo felt his heartbreak. She knows, he thought, she knows that I want to be with her, but she doesn't want to hurt Miranda, so she's turning me down.  
  
"I'm sorry-"he began but was soon cut off by Lizzie  
  
"No, Gordo it's not you, it's me...I smell!" She gestured towards her armpits and held her nose appropriately.  
  
Gordo felt relief wash over him. "So I can't give my best friend a hug, because she's self conscious about her body odor?"  
  
Lizzie pondered over her options. She concluded that she could take a bath. Her mother had been helping her get them. She simply wore her bathing suit into the bathtub and her mother helped her with whatever she needed. The bathing suit would definitely be necessary, if she didn't want her own mother to see her naked, she certainly didn't want Gordo to either.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind umm helping me I can get a bath." She noticed a blush rising on Gordo's cheeks.  
  
"I'd wear a bathing suit of course." Lizzie quickly offered  
  
"Ohh" Gordo laughed nervously  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you thought—ugh!" she gave Gordo a light thrust and then quickly winced from the pain it delivered to her sore arms.  
  
Gordo noticed the pain and picked up her arm, softly massaging it. Lizzie felt goose bumps stand up on her arm. "it's happening again" she thought to herself. Gordo continued rubbing her weak arm and he leaned down to her face and whispered softly to her. Telling her that if they wanted to watch a movie they had better get her cleaned up quickly. Lizzie shivered. She felt his hot breath on her neck with every syllable he spoke. She nodded quickly and Gordo retreated to her bathroom to run the water.  
  
Lizzie sat in her bed trying to catch her breath. What the hell is going on with you? She asked herself. Gordo is engaged, he's practically a married man, and you pick now of all times to develop a crush on him? You could've had him anytime you wanted Lizzie, but all you did was turn him down. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Gordo appeared in the door, his sleeves rolled up and a mischievous smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"All right Lizzie you're in for it!" and with that he took off towards the bed and scooped her up in one motion. She screamed in protest, but it was shortly followed by eruptions of laughter.  
  
Gordo loved the feeling of her in his arms. Her feet gently tapping his knees with every step he took. He set her down gently in the chair just by the bathroom door. She lowered her hands to the base of her shirt and pulled it off slowly. It left her arms pounding with pain. She looked down are her shorts, and then back up at Gordo, there was no way that she could get those off on her own. Gordo got the message. He tried to keep his hands from trembling as he undid the buttons on her jean shorts and slowly slid them down her perfect legs. It took all of his energy to fight off the desire to rub his hands down them, or softly kiss her knee.  
  
Lizzie was now ready for her bath. Gordo picked her up once again, this time in only a soft pink bikini. He carried her into the tiny bathroom were tendrils of steam were rising off the hot water into the heavily air conditioned air. He placed her softly into the water. She winced and drew in a sharp breath as the heat of the water met her back. The sound was enough to drive Gordo crazy. She rested her head against the back of the tub and began to breathe heavily, the steam was making her respiration unsteady.  
  
"The washcloth is right there." She said softly, raising her chin to gesture towards a baby blue rag, which was draped from the rod that held the shower curtain. Gordo reached up and grabbed it. It was cold with water from a former bath. He placed it in the water and rang it out, allowing it to absorb all the warmth. He picked up a bottle of bath gel and squeezed a dollop onto the rag. He ran the fabric up and down Lizzie's arms, avoiding the more intimate parts of her body. Lizzie closed her eyes in an expression of utter relaxation. Gordo began to rub the rag down her legs. His thumb trailed off the edge and met with the warm flesh of her calves. Her mother must have helped her shave; her legs were so terribly smooth. Gordo felt a lump gathering in his throat. God, she was so gorgeous. He moved the cloth up towards her stomach, but dropped it in the water once he reached his destination. He began moving his finger in circles, tracing her perfect belly button.  
  
Lizzie realized that Gordo was no longer using the body wash, or the washcloth. What is he doing? She asked herself. Maybe there's some dirt that isn't coming off or something. A thought crept in through the back of her mind: this has nothing to do with dirt Lizzie, Gordo likes you, and he wants you. Lizzie ignored the thought. She opened her eyes to see Gordo leaning closer and closer to her face. Lizzie had never been one to ignore temptation. She leaned in as well. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" her brain seemed to scream at her. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, preparing herself for something, which she no longer wanted, but needed. Just as their lips were about to meet Miranda's smiling face jumped into her thoughts. She couldn't do this. Thinking quickly Lizzie used all the strength she had in her hands to thrust up a splash of water in Gordo's face.  
  
The two sat in dead silence as water poured from Gordo's face. They both starred at each other uncomfortably for what seemed like days. Finally, though, Gordo picked up the cloth and rang it out on top of Lizzie's head and the two burst out in laughter and began an indefatigable splash war. Every inch of the bathroom was coated in water when they were through, and the moment, which they had shared in the bathroom, was long forgotten by the time that Lizzie was back in her bed, Gordo sitting beside her, as the movie played on the tiny television. Lizzie fell asleep halfway through the movie. Gordo however remained in the room until the movie was over, watching Lizzie sleep, monitoring her short breaths. As the final credits rolled he kissed Lizzie softly on the forehead and collected his movie.  
  
He returned home just as the sun was coming up. Miranda was asleep in bed, clutching Gizmo. Her face was red and tear-streaked. A cold dinner was sitting at the dining room table. Miranda had scribbled an angry note and left it across one of the plates. Gordo picked it up.  
  
Dave,  
  
I got off work early just to see you. But I guess you lied to me when you said that you were planning on spending a quiet night at home. I don't know where you are, or what you're doing, but I do know that its 2 Am and you are nowhere to be seen. I'm going to bed.  
  
I love you so much David, I hope you feel the same.  
  
Randy  
  
Gordo felt the burning of new tears in his eyes as he read the last line over and over again. What had he done? Why had he been so stupid? There was no way that he could ever hurt Miranda. This Lizzie bullshit needed to end. He had almost single handedly ruined the relationship by kissing Lizzie tonight, he didn't want another opportunity for himself to fuck up everything. He squirmed his way into bed silently, attempting not to wake the beautiful woman lying next to him, but to no avail. The second he set his head down on the pillow her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"David?" she said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"It's me sweet heart" he said as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately on the lips and apologized for not being home, saying that his mother had needed his help with rearranging some furniture.  
  
"Oh thank god!"  
  
"Why? Where did you think I was baby?"  
  
Miranda dare not answer. If he hadn't been with Lizzie she certainly didn't want to bring the possibility to his attention.  
  
"I..I was just worried that something had happened to you" She lied.  
  
"Nope, I'm right here, safe and sound."  
  
Gordo rubbed Miranda's back until sleep caught up with him. The two lay intertwined underneath their soft sheets as light slowly crept through the blinds and birds began to sing. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lizzie gulped down a breath past the voluminous blockage that was clogging her airway. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her eyes were stinging with tears. With one final thrust she finished her final leg exercise and instantaneously collapsed onto the floor. Burke was immediately at her side.  
  
"Wow, Lizzie! You're doing wonderful! All this improvement after only a month!"  
  
Lizzie groaned reflecting on the month of torture that had brought her to the edge of her sanity repeatedly. Physical therapy was getting more intense by the day, and though Burke and Lizzie had developed a comforting friendship, his visits were still nothing short of hell. Gordo had only visited Lizzie four times all month, all with Miranda accompanying him. He hardly ever spoke with her one on one and he had never mentioned the night that they had shared in the bathtub.  
  
While Gordo's visits had decreased dramatically, Ethan's were steadily becoming more and more frequent. While Lizzie enjoyed the company of another human, his visits made her nervous. It was painfully obvious that Ethan's intentions were purely romantic. The boy who had once been so cool and collected turned into a bumbling idiot whenever Lizzie was near. He brought her flowers and present regularly and even her own mother assumed that they were dating.  
  
Burke slapped on Lizzie's thigh. "Look at the muscle that you're gaining! You're boyfriend is gonna be really impressed...no guy can resist a girl with sexy legs." Burke smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ugh, for the last time derk! He is not my boyfriend" Lizzie hissed from in- between her teeth like an angry snake and Burke laughed so hard his face turned red.  
  
"derk? That's some word. You California girls sure are weird" He shrugged as he rose to his feet.  
  
Lizzie remained on the floor and placed her arms behind her head to serve as a pillow. Her arm therapy was virtually complete and she could move her arms in any which way she pleased. Burke took this opportunity to tickle her bare armpit. She squirmed and tried to fight him away. Burke's hand froze suddenly causing Lizzie's giggles to cease. He sat on the gymnastic mats, his mouth hung open and practically touching the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Liz...look."  
  
Burke raised his hand and began to tickle her again as her fight against him resumed he gestured with his free hand toward the lower half of her body. Lizzie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her stomach was pulsating with laughter and her legs were kicking. Her legs were kicking. Lizzie began to laugh again, this time, however, it was a laugh of disbelief. "Lizzie..." Burke began. "Let's try...I think you may be able to walk."  
  
Lizzie smoothed her hair nervously. "What if I fall?" she thought to herself, "Even when I was used to using my legs I fell at the drop of a hat."  
  
Burke had obviously sensed her apprehension "Lizzie, even if you can't do it, it doesn't make you any weaker. The rate of your recovery thus far has been nothing short of incredible." Lizzie loosened a little and her frown slowly washed from her face. "And besides," Burke added, "I wouldn't ask you to do anything I didn't think you could handle."  
  
Lizzie forced a smile as Burke took several steps and positioned himself directly in front of her. He reached his hands towards her and she held onto them. Burke tried hard to ignore the electricity he felt when their two hands met. Having a crush on your patient is unprofessional. He had told himself that very statement time and time again, and yet every time he found himself in the vicinity of the sunny girl with the infectious laugh his feelings grew stronger and stronger.  
  
Using all the strength his arms could muster he tugged Lizzie's body upward and slowly steadied her on her feet. She placed her arms on his shoulders as she struggled to find her center of gravity. She began to teeter back and forth and Burke grabbed her around the waste to keep her from tumbling. Slowly she lifted her hands from his shoulders and placed them at her side. She bit her lip and nodded her head. Slowly, very slowly, Burke removed his grip. There was a moment of uncertainty were Lizzie's body began to sway, but she quickly recovered and stood in front of Burke beaming widely as tears shone in her eyes.  
  
"We did it!" she whispered through the suffocating lump that had remained in her throat. In that moment Lizzie realized how much had been taken away from her. She'd lost her friends, her family, and even her mobility. "But now, "She thought, "I'm on my way to getting it back." Lizzie fell to the ground as her sobs overcame her. She wasn't quite sure if they were tears of sadness due to her loss, or happiness due to what she had just accomplished, but either way she knew that those tears would end with hope. Hope to gain what she had so unfairly been robbed off.  
  
Burke watched helplessly as Lizzie's cries racked her body. He knew that he needed to be professional, but there was no way he was going to let Lizzie cry like that. He fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him and cried heavily onto his shoulder. It felt good to have a friend. Burke gently rubbed her back, as her sobs became hiccups and her sniffles lessened. Then he gently pulled her from him and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why you're crying" He remarked as he nonchalantly removed a piece of hair from her face, "But I do know one thing."  
  
She looked at him with question in her eyes.  
  
"You're an amazing girl, Lizzie McGuire." And with that a smirk came over his face and his hand extended and plunged ferociously into her ribs, once again starting a tickle war.  
  
"Amazingly ticklish!" He squealed as Lizzie wriggled on the floor.  
  
"Stop it you bastard!" she yelled through choked laughter.  
  
Gordo scowled as he slammed his phone down on top of the receiver. He brought his hands to his face and gently massaged his forehead as if he were coaxing it into telling him something that he was unaware of. He had just entered the first six digits of Lizzie's phone number into his phone again. That was the tenth time today. He had been relatively successful of physically steering clear of his best friend. But, mentally, Lizzie danced through his head at every waking moment, torturing him to the point of tears.  
  
"She doesn't want you anyway" Gordo told himself "She's back with Ethan again."  
  
Gordo grimaced as though a foul taste had fallen upon his taste buds. That ass hole. He had dumped Lizzie on her prom night. Gordo had held her all night long, his heart aching in unison with hers, for they both wept for someone that they were never to have.  
  
"What good is this Gordo? Being with her is just as bad as wanting to be with her, so why don't you just do yourself a favor and go visit her. Gordo struggled with the thought, trying to rationalize himself out of going. But in the end desire became the victor. Desire to see her, desire to smell her, desire to hold her, desire to feel her soft skin under his hands. Without another moment's hesitation Gordo scooped up his keys and scribbled Miranda a hurried note, about going to eat dinner with his parents. He fed Gizmo and slammed the door behind him. The car peeled out of the driveway just as the sun was going down. 


	19. Chapter 19

Betina's Beauty Salon smelled like an odd mix of hairspray, shampoo, and blow dryers. Lizzie crinkled her nose as the aroma's filled her nose. She glanced in the mirror directly in front of her and her eyes fixed on the tin foil sitting on her head. She groaned. Being a brunette was alright for awhile, but Lizzie had quickly grown tired of her dull, shine less hair. Now she was paying 80$ for something that nature had given to her for free. She grimaced as the blonde dye began to burn her scalp and a tingling sensation flooded her scalp. She heard a chuckle from the seat next to her.  
  
Melina giggled heartily, staring at Lizzie's new silver hair decoration before sputtering an joking insult her way. Lizzie laughed and tossed a tissue at her. There was a box of tissues sitting stationary between Lizzie's legs. Never in her entire life had she ever dyed or highlighted her hair. The fumes and burning made her eyes water and nose run. Miranda, who sat in the chair next to Melina, was an expert when it came to hair coloring. She sat, legs crossed, nonchalantly reading a magazine. Lizzie smiled before tossing a tissue at her as well. Miranda's face broke into a wide grin before settling back to her cosmopolitan.  
  
Lizzie groaned and checked her watch. 10:36...gosh how long was this going to take? The three girls had opted for a girl's day out to get ready for Kate's wedding, and to celebrate Lizzie's last day in the hospital. Already they had gone out for breakfast, taken a trip to the mall, and gotten manicures and pedicures. Lizzie hoped that this whole ordeal would be over shortly. She had to meet Kate at 12 for lunch and her dress fitting. It was quite a busy schedule, but she didn't mind, Lizzie was elated to be getting out of that plain white room. She leaned back in the padded chair as the memories from the past couple of weeks flooded back to her.  
  
Her walking had improved incredibly and she was now able to walk just as well as she could before. She was still working with Burke, who was helping her to build up her stamina. Lizzie could only walk for a half an hour or so without needing a break. Burke's friendship to Lizzie had truly been a blessing. Burke's gym was her haven. She could go there to forget about everything else...to just have fun. They spent most of their time talking in the hot tub, which was supposed to be used for muscle stimulation. On more than one occasion Lizzie had laughed so hard she reached tears. Most of these tears were the result of Burke's constant teasing of Ethan. Ah, Ethan. Lizzie thought. Sure enough he was still assuming that he was Lizzie's boyfriend, and she was too embarrassed to tell him otherwise.  
  
"So what're you going to do about him?" Burke had asked on one occasion.  
  
"I don't know...nothing." Lizzie said leaning down into a stream of erupting bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, well pretty soon he's going to wonder why you never kiss him." Lizzie paused to ponder this thought, however she wasn't allotted much time. Two seconds later Burke had swooped down into her field of vision, puckering his lips and screaming "IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL KISS ME LIZZIE!!!!!!"  
  
Lizzie smiled as the memory settled around her.  
  
Miranda's cell phone sang loudly, the melody filling the tiny shop. Her cheeks gained a pinkish tint as she retrieved it from her pocket and answered it promptly. Probably Gordo, Lizzie decided. Lizzie seldom saw Miranda and Gordo together. After one month of hardly speaking at all, Lizzie and Gordo's friendship had been rewarded a full recovery. Gordo visited her almost everyday, quite frequently later at night.  
  
A squatty middle-aged Italian woman with nails like claws retrieved Lizzie from her seat and escorted her to the porcelain sink. Lizzie felt nothing but relaxation as the warm water cascaded over her head.  
  
Jo hummed merrily as she scooped up a pair of shorts from under the hospital bed. Her baby was coming home today. She smiled and tossed the shorts into the suitcase. She felt a hand grab her waist from behind and she turned and planted a kiss on her husband. He smiled and softly laid a kiss on her hairline.  
  
"I'm so happy Kelin!" she said throwing her arms up into the air. "Lizzie's coming home today and everything is going to be okay!" she cheered.  
  
"I know sweetheart" Kelin said somewhat half-heartedly  
  
Jo approached him and wrapped him in a hug "What's wrong Kel?"  
  
Kelin let out a deep say and then began "Josie...I love you, really I do...but I don't know about this.  
  
Jo's face fell as her the corners of her smile drooped  
  
"I mean having a twenty one year old girl in our house after living alone for so long...and I mean lets face it, the girl hates me –"  
  
"Lizzie." Jo interrupted "she's not "the girl" her name is Lizzie" Jo was appearing angrier by the second.  
  
Sam whistled and swung his key ring around his index finger as he neared the hospital room door. He had decided to come help Jo clean out their daughter's room. He paused as muffled shouts reached his ear. He stopped whistling and strained to listen.  
  
"LIZZIE IS MY DAUGHTER KELIN!"  
  
Sam winced. He hadn't heard Jo this angry since Lizzie's escapades in Rome.  
  
"ITS MY HOUSE JO!"  
  
Sam felt heat rising in his face. He grimaced and flung open the door.  
  
"Everything okay Jo" He asked softly before turning and growling "I thought I heard some shouting" in Kelin's direction.  
  
Jo was obviously holding back tears. "Yeah, we were just talking it out and we sniff decided that it might be better if Lizzie stay with you." Jo's voice broke and trailed off near the end of the sentence.  
  
Sam caught a slight smile play upon Kelin's lip. "That bastard." He thought. "He may have gotten his way this time, but the next time he yells at Jo like that he'll need to find a way to the hospital."  
  
"Jo, why don't we take Lizzie's stuff back to the house." It was not an offer. It wasn't a suggestion. Jo nodded and picked up a small back while Sam bent to grab the heavier suitcase.  
  
Kelin opened his mouth to say something but Sam closed it with a menacing glare. Sam held the door open for Jo and the exited the room.  
  
"shit" Kelin said softly as he kicked at the floor.  
  
Lizzie was walking briskly down the streets of downtown Hill ridge. She was five minutes late for her lunch with Kate. As she neared the outdoor café she saw a hand waving at her from a table for two. A beautiful ring shone in the sunlight on her ring finger. Lizzie smiled in spite of herself and waved her hand in return.  
  
She zigzagged her way through many tables and waiters before finally sitting down heavily on a green canvas chair across the table from Kate. Before Lizzie could even mutter a word Kate gasped.  
  
"OHMYGOD!" she said all in one word. "Your hair looks amazing!" She smiled as she leaned across the table, grabbing a strand to examine it.  
  
Lizzie blushed. Her hair looked good and she knew it. It was back to its golden blonde. Also, she had gotten it cut into shoulder-skimming layers that framed her face.  
  
"Thanks Kate" Lizzie remarked before examining the menu.  
  
The two talked gregariously as they waited patiently for their food. They talked like they were in second grade. Lizzie couldn't believe it, but she was having an amazing time. She felt like she could tell Kate anything.  
  
"So, is the engagement off yet?" Kate inquired.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"Gordo and Miranda's...did he leave her for you yet?"  
  
Lizzie who had just taken a hearty sip of sprite choked.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Lizzie said uncertainly, voice quavering.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys are meant to be. And I know he and Miranda aren't going to work out. I mean, she's holding onto something that isn't hers."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Oh, don't play naïve!" Kate said poking Lizzie with a finger "Do you mean to tell me that you have no feelings for David Gordon?"  
  
Lizzie stared at the ground. You do. Her head told her. You do, you know you do, you always have, quite denying it...just tell her!"  
  
"I do" Lizzie said quietly  
  
Kate smiled as the waiter placed her meal in front of her. Once the waiter had retreated Kate leaned over the table and took Lizzie's hand.  
  
"tell me everything." She said  
  
Lizzie did. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N wow this is a long one! Sorry that I kind of fell out of the updating habbit for awhile. I was busy taking my SAT's and finishing my junior year. Anyways once again thanks go out to all of the wonderful reviewers and I plan on having a very long A/N for my next chapter thanking some very special reviewers! Thanks for keeping this story going, remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I am and the quicker the next chapter is delivered!  
  
Jo's car hugged the turns of the suburban area like a charm. It's smooth champagne color glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the tree's that lined the streets. Lizzie smiled. "What a wonderful neighborhood" she thought to herself.  
  
"What number is it again honey" Jo asked over the soft hum of the car radio  
  
"922 Old Orchard Road" The words slid off Lizzie's tongue like heavy maple syrup. That was the nicest street name she had ever heard.  
  
Jo exhaled deeply and cleared her throat "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
Lizzie knew her mom well enough to know that Jo wasn't entirely thrilled with Lizzie's decision, but Lizzie knew that in the end staying with Kate and Larry would be better than staying with either of her parents. Sam had Melina, Matt, and Brooke, and Kelin's goofy grin was waiting around every corner of Jo's house. Lizzie grimaced as she recalled the wide smile that Kelin had displayed when she informed her mother of Kate's offer.  
  
"wow" Jo exclaimed in utter astonishment.  
  
Lizzie peered over her mom at the towering Victorian style house with the numbers "nine twenty two" written stylishly above the door.  
  
Jo pulled into the driveway only to be greeted by Gordo's smiling face.  
  
"Hey!" He said cheerily  
  
"Hello Gordo" she said through a smile, "Gordo is here", she thought to herself "maybe there still is a chance for them." She broke her smile and patted him on the shoulder before popping the trunk.  
  
Lizzie's breath caught in her throat as it did every time Gordo was in her general vicinity. Sunlight illuminated his gray eyes and his curls moved as the wind swept over him. He was wearing a tight blue vintage shirt that made his eyes come to life, and a pair of dingy blue jeans. He smiled at Lizzie and approached her. She took a deep breath and composed herself.  
  
"my god she's gorgeous" Gordo thought as he stared at Lizzie whose blonde hair was also blowing in the gentle breeze. The trim of her soft pink sundress skimmed her knees playfully and Gordo felt all of his breath leave his lungs. He took a step forward before taking Lizzie in his arms and whispering "hello" in her ear.  
  
The whispering yet again made Lizzie's skin rise in goose bumps and despite the fact that it was late June, she felt a chill traveling down her spine. She somehow managed to squeeze a greeting out of her tight throat.  
  
"I, uh, just came to give you a hand with your moving" Gordo said while kicking at the driveway with a sneaker-ed foot.  
  
"Well, I don't have much, but help is certainly appreciated"  
  
"Oh and I brought over the movie we started on Monday, I was hoping that we could finish it."  
  
"Well, actually, Kate's bridal shower is today, it's a girls only thing, but maybe later we could do something?"  
  
Gordo smiled, of course they would do something together, they had done something together almost everyday for the past week. Every time that he was with her he needed more of her. He loved everything about her, the smell of her, the softness of her hair, the electricity in her smile, her infectious laugh. "god, I'm falling for her" he said to himself.  
  
Lizzie jogged up the steps and pressed her finger into the doorbell. The beautiful wooden door was opened by a smiling Kate who wrapped Lizzie in a hug. She noticed Gordo gathering luggage from her Jo's truck and winked at Lizzie. Lizzie gasped as if she was offended and hit Kate playfully on the shoulder.  
  
The girls broke into laughter as Kate pulled Lizzie though her door. Her house was breathtaking. The hardwood floors were polished and shiny, as was the crystal chandelier hanging over the dining room table. It smelled of fresh linens and sugar cookies and the sweeping spiral staircase sat steadfast, beckoning Lizzie towards it.  
  
Kate smiled, "so, ya like it?"  
  
Lizzie's mouth hung open "Kate its beautiful" she said through astonished giggles.  
  
"Well, lets get your stuff and I'll show you your room."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes Kate, Jo, Lizzie, and Gordo all struggled up the staircase with three suitcases and some furniture.  
  
Lizzie's room, like the rest of the house, was impeccable. The pale carpet was soft and heavily cushioned under her feet, the walls were a soft blue with white trim, which matched the bed set which was astonishingly white, with a small blue design across the pillows. On the left side of the spacious room was a white door with a golden handle, it was slightly ajar and Lizzie could vaguely make out the shape of a bathtub. "I have my own bathroom!",Lizzie smiled yet again as she began to place her things inside the dresser.  
  
Jo looked around the room and whistled under her breath. She had wanted Lizzie to be with her, but the more she thought about it, the better this situation seemed. Kelin and Lizzie would've surely butted heads, and Kate's house definitely had enough room for Lizzie. "Your daughter is growing up, Jo" she told herself, "she doesn't want to live with her parents anymore, and she shouldn't have to."  
  
Kate bit her lip nervously as she tried to think of a way to get Jo out of the room. The more alone time that Lizzie and Gordo had, the better. They belonged together and Kate was going to make sure that was how they ended up. Suddenly, Kate's eyes lit up as an idea struck her.  
  
"Hey Jo," She remarked not knowing Jo's new last name, "Why don't you come downstairs, I have some phone numbers to give you and an invitation to my wedding." She forced a dazzling smile and took Jo's arm, slowly leading her out of the room.  
  
Gordo flopped down on the soft, down mattress and groaned. His back was aching after carrying Lizzie's entire wardrobe up two flights of stairs.  
  
Lizzie abruptly stopped emptying her suitcases and rose to her feet. She placed her hands angrily upon her hips and peered out at Gordo, her mouth gaping.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently  
  
"I cannot believe you!" she remarked  
  
"What?" he asked yet again  
  
"You aren't even going to help me."  
  
"In case you were temporarily blinded for the past fifteen minutes, I just carried every piece of clothing you own up a particularly large set of stairs."  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes and moved towards the bed.  
  
"hahahaha" Gordo chuckled, "Ohh, you look so threatening McGuire! The squinty eyes the crinkly nose" he then proceeded to poke her scrunched up nose and laugh some more.  
  
"Oh that's it!" she declared from between laughs. She grabbed a large fluffy pillow and slammed it into Gordo's face. Keeping the pillow smashed onto his face she climbed on top of Gordo and sat with his stomach in-between her knees. He waved his hands frantically and kicked his legs, all the while both producing waves of laughter that hurt their sides. Finally Gordo used his arms to force the pillow off of his face.  
  
"Grrr!" he shouted menacingly.  
  
Lizzie screamed as Gordo grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over so that her back was against the mattress. His eyes fell upon the skirt of her dress, which was now barely skimming the top of her thigh, he pulled his gaze away quickly before Lizzie could notice and then went to work tickling her stomach. "What a perfect stomach", he thought as the tips of his fingers skimmed her flat midsection.  
  
Lizzie convulsed under Gordo's tickling expertise and she moved frantically to be freed from his laughter inducing touch.  
  
Gordo finally removed his hands and cracked his knuckles "I'm the best McGuire, admit it" He said with joking bravado.  
  
Lizzie smiled up at him as his cocky smile filled his face. His smile faded as his eyes locked onto Lizzie's. His breath stopping coming and his heart seemed to stop dead in his chest.  
  
Kate neared Lizzie's bedroom door. Jo was using the bathroom and it would only be a short time before she returned. If anything had happened between Lizzie and Gordo she didn't want Jo to walk in on it. Kate began pounding on the stairs, hoping that they would hear her footsteps.  
  
Gordo's gaze was broken by the sound of someone ascending the stairs, not wanting to make anything awkward he quickly told Lizzie that she had been "lucky this time, but won't be next time" Lizzie smiled as Gordo removed his weight and swung off the bed onto the floor.  
  
About a half an hour later Lizzie was completely moved into the room. Jo looked around the room and then got to her feet.  
  
"Well, it's 12:30 already and Sam and I are looking after Brooke for the day starting at 1:30, so I'd better get going." She gave Lizzie a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek, once again told Kate that she had a gorgeous home, and thanked her for all that she was doing, and ruffled Gordo's hair before leaving through the front door.  
  
Gordo also had to leave; Kate and Lizzie had to get ready for the bridal shower, which was only one short hour away. Gordo gave Lizzie and Kate each a hug (although Kate's was purely friendly) and exited the home as well.  
  
Kate and Lizzie spent the next hour organizing food platters, hanging decorations, blowing up balloons and talking about love.  
  
Melina struggled to keep Brooke in her over-alls. Matt smiled as his tiny daughter tried time and time again to squirm out of Melina's arms. By the time they had managed to find an outfit that could contain Brooke, Jo had pulled into the driveway and Sam had come pounding down the stairs.  
  
As Jo and Sam pulled out of the driveway with Brooke fastened safely in her seat in the back Melina and Matt stood on the porch waving goodbye and smiling.  
  
"So..." Melina asked through her smile, "Do you think its wrong to use our own child to get your parents back together?"  
  
Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife "hmm, maybe, but as long as I get to be alone with you all day, I really don't care" His eyes glinted mischievously as he lead Melina, blushing, back inside the home. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Sorry I took some time away from the story, wrote a little lizzie songfic(everytime) and now I'm back, this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. Next chapter WILL BE GOOD!  
  
Lizzie sat next to Miranda, laughing all the while as Kate told the story of her first date with Larry. The bridal shower had been a blast so far, lots of lingerie, laughter, and food. Lizzie had been thrilled to see all of her high school friends. They all gave her warm receptions, with the exception of Veruca, who appeared to have gained back all of her weight. She greeted Lizzie with a sour expression; Lizzie guessed she had heard that she and Ethan were "dating."  
  
Miranda's sat tensely next to her best friend. The whole Ethan thing wasn't working, she knew it wasn't. Just yesterday she had listened while Ethan complained that Lizzie seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since then her mind had been racing, trying to develop another plan that would force Lizzie to forget about David. She hated sitting next to Lizzie, feeling nothing but malice for her the entire time. When the party drew to a close she delivered Lizzie a cold hug and shot a fake smile in Kate's direction. She had to go home to her David.  
  
Two hours later Kate and Lizzie stood in the living room as giant black garbage bags fluttered silently in the slight breeze provided by Kate's massive air conditioning system. Kate had noticed Miranda's attitude but decided not to mention it to Lizzie. Lizzie needed concentrate on Gordo and only Gordo. Just as the last streamer was dropped into the bag and the two girls had flopped heavily onto the white leather couch the door flew open and the sound of obnoxiously loud humming filled the air around them. Kate's face broke out into a smile as she headed toward the parlor. Lizzie followed.  
  
Larry Tudgeman stood, looking at the various letters he had retrieved from the mailbox, whistling some obsolete tune. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and the two shared a soft kiss that caused searing pain to shoot through Lizzie's heart. Larry had cleaned up, his hair was shorter and less greasy and he actually had a tan. As for the green shirt, it was nowhere to be seen. When their kiss finally broke Larry opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire!" he sputtered  
  
"Guilty as charged" Lizzie said  
  
"The only girl who would take me on a date in high school!" he said as he jokingly poked Kate in the ribs.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
The threesome spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the sofa, drinking whine, and reminiscing. Kate and Larry were smack dab in the middle of a peace corps story when the phone rang. It was for Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"Hey, look, lets go out tonight, you're 21 now, you need to go to a club, its practically a law. Invite Kate and Larry, I'll invite Matt and Melina."  
  
Lizzie was excited "That sounds awesome Gordo."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you guys at the Jungle Room around 9."  
  
"Okay, great, umm...Gordo?"  
  
"yeah" Gordo said softly  
  
"Is Miranda coming?"  
  
"No"  
  
And in a sudden burst of courage Lizzie replied "excellent" and hung up the phone.  
  
Steam filled Lizzie's bathroom as she eased herself into the bathtub. Maybe life wasn't going to be so bad. Thoughts of Gordo's smiling face filled her head. For once she didn't try to push the thoughts out of her head. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be a big night.  
  
Just as Lizzie was rinsing the shampoo from her hair the door swung open and Kate's flushed face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"KATE!" Lizzie screamed  
  
"Don't worry I have my eyes closed, look, Larry made a mistake, Ethan called for you, and Larry thought that you and Ethan were, well, you know, dating so he invited him over. He's here, right now."  
  
Lizzie groaned and lifted her weight out of the comforting warmth of the steamy water. She wrapped a silky pink bathrobe around herself and took the stairs one by one. She knew what was waiting for her at the bottom and she was in no hurry to see it.  
  
Ethan grinned crookedly and placed a kiss on the top of Lizzie's sopping hair.  
  
"Hey babe, can we talk somewhere in private?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and they stepped out onto the deck.  
  
The Hillridge Hawks were losing, yet again. Despite the inevitable, Jo, Sam and Brooke were having lots of fun. Brooke and Jo ran ahead excitedly as Sam stumbled through the crowd, hot dogs and sodas blocking his view. As they spent the day cheering on their losing team and waving their foam fingers jo couldn't ignore the pain she was feeling. If only it could be like this all the time. Sam was her grandfather and Jo was her grandmother, but Brooke knew that something was not quite right. When Jo dismissed herself to use the bathroom Brooke looked up at Sam with innocent eyes.  
  
"Grandpa, why don't you love my gwamma anymow?"  
  
Sam looked down at the little girl, whose porcelain face was framed by brown curls, he could not lie to her.  
  
"I do, sweetie, very much"  
  
Jo had come around the corner just in time to hear Sam's response, although it was something that she wished had never had to hear.  
  
Ethan had delivered his news. Much to Lizzie's surprise she found it to be good news. He and Miranda had been invited to people magazine headquarters in New York for the weekend. Apparently they wanted to hire them, as a writer/photographer team. Their flight left at 7:30 and he would be gone for two whole days. Lizzie was so excited by his news that she volunteered a hug as he made his way to the driveway. Lizzie glanced at her clock, 5:00. She had time to take a nap before they ventured out to the club.  
  
At 8:30 Lizzie's black stilettos clacked down the stairs. She adjusted her black tube dress and the curls that Kate had fixed in Lizzie's hair. Kate and Larry were already waiting in the car. She examined herself in the parlor mirror, added a dab of lip gloss and headed out to the waiting car. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N sadly, this story is coming to a close. Expect it to be over in about the next 2-3 chapters. Thanks for those who gave me "reminder reviews" encouraging me to update sooner. They really helped me get this chapter underway. Hope you enjoy!  
  
As the black eyed Peas roared through the club's sound system Lizzie was busy swinging her hips to the rhythm, and Gordo was busy trying not to pay attention to Lizzie's hips in that dress. Kate and Larry flirted and kissed for most of the night, obviously elated to be in each other's company. Lizzie watched them from a distance and jealousy filled her heart. How could it be so simple for them? She parted the crowd and made her way towards the bar. Lizzie was determined to discover one of the other joys of adulthood: alcohol.  
  
"umm excuse me" Lizzie yelled over the thumping of the bass.  
  
The bar tender turned to face Lizzie and her jaw dropped. "Burke!" she laughed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
A blush crept up his cheeks as he fumbled, trying to explain that he needed a part time job and how well this particular job paid.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, you give me something really delicious, and I'll give you a tip to die for."  
  
"Sure thing ma'am" Burke replied, putting on his best etiquette. Seconds later he produced a glass of brownish liquid with a cherry resting delicately on the side of her glass. Lizzie took a petite sip and smiled handing Burke a ten dollar bill, as an after thought she slid him another and whispered "but only if you keep 'em coming." With that she had winked and slunk back into the crowd. Burke was in heaven.  
  
Gordo sat in a booth towards the back of the club. The further away from the dance floor, the better, at least in his opinion. He was sitting in the back to avoid the music, the break-dancers, and the drunks, but mainly, he was avoiding Lizzie. He had seen the way that she had looked tonight; he had seen the way she looked at him. His one final attempt at fidelity was to sit at this booth and be as quiet as possible. This tactic, however, soon failed him. Lizzie made a beeline for his booth as she left the bar. Smiling the whole time. Gordo could not keep his eyes off of her. Her soft bouncy hair, her radiant smile, her full lips, the swing of her waist as she approached him. These things beckoned to him. These things made his heart feel alive in a way that Miranda never had. He felt heat rising to his face and sweat forming on his forehead, his mouth felt terribly dry, as if he had just eaten a bag of cotton swabs. He licked his lips and attempted to clear his throat as Lizzie plopped down across the table from him.  
  
"Hey Gordo" She said, smile never faltering.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" He replied, looking at the floor.  
  
"You okay?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just...tired."  
  
"Maybe if you came out and danced you'd feel a bit better?" she suggested.  
  
"No, I think I just need to sit for awhile."  
  
"Okay, well I can keep you company."  
  
"yes, yes you can!" his heart cried out, but all he could mutter was "I'd like to be alone"  
  
A hurt expression fell upon her angelic face as she finished the rest of her drink in one gulp. She rose from her and seconds later she had faded into the crowd again. Gordo rested his head on the table  
  
Gordo felt a finger poke him in-between his ribs. He groaned groggily and lifted his head with his sore and aching neck. The lights had come on and the music was no longer blaring, the crowd was making its way out the door. Apparently, he thought, I've been out for a while. He stretched, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?" He yawned.  
  
"right here" Kate said, thrusting a small figure forward. A visibly drunk Lizzie smiled and waved her fingers at him "geez Gordo you could shleep fowever" she slurred.  
  
Gordo rose from his seat and threw one arm around Lizzie's small frame, Larry used his arm to support her other side. Once they were positioned they slowly made their way out of the smoke ridden club.  
  
Kate commanded Gordo to stay with Lizzie while she and Larry drove the car around from valet. Gordo nodded and tried his best to keep Lizzie from falling head first into on-coming traffic.  
  
Just as Kate's grip tightened around the handle to her car-door a maniacal grin spread across her heavily glossed lips.  
  
"Oh, no" her fiancée teased. "What are you thinking now?"  
  
"We should let Gordo take care of Lizzie tonight...Miranda's out of town"  
  
The devilish grin was now consuming Larry's face as well. "but what excuse do we have not to take her?"  
  
"umm...We have a big house, with lots of stairs, in her condition it might not be good to have to go up all those, plus, due to the size of our abode, its harder for someone to be with her at all times."  
  
Larry clapped at her solution and picked up her hand from where it was resting on the car door. He raised it to his lips and delivered a soft kiss "Kate my dear, you are a genius" Kate smiled and watched as her husband to- be opened the door for her.  
  
Gordo struggled to reach his car as Lizzie leaned on his side with all of her weight. Her hand brushed his thigh and he lost his concentration for a moment, almost sending her, tumbling, to the concrete. Just as they were about to reach the car Lizzie stopped walking. Her stomache visibly lurched and Gordo stood, holding her hair, as she emptied her insides on a busy Hillridge street.  
  
Lizzie sat at Gordo's table slowly sipping the coffee that Gordo had made her. She could feel the fuzziness leaving her head already. Her head was still pounding though.  
  
Gordo returned from his bedroom and draped a blanket around Lizzie's shoulder. He sat down in a chair across from her and chuckled in spite of himself.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, using her best pout.  
  
"Nothing you just look so...pathetic." He continued laughing and Lizzie pouted even harder.  
  
"No, don't worry, it's cute"  
  
"Gordo I still don't feel very good, can I lay down."  
  
"Sure, I'll show you the bedroom. I'm going to take the couch for the night."  
  
Gordo pushed open the door. And helped Lizzie onto the soft bed. She eased onto the heavily cushioned mattress and closed her eyes. Gordo stared down at her. Everything about her was so incredibly perfect. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger.  
  
Lizzie's eyes flung open.  
  
"You had something on your mouth" Gordo lied.  
  
Lizzie sighed and pushed Gordo onto the bed with her. "Gordo, do you remember the day that the car ran into mine."  
  
Gordo nodded "I'll never forget that day Lizzie, never."  
  
"Do you know one of the last things that I remember?"  
  
"No" Gordo answered, the two were now laying on their sides facing each other.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. She was fully aware of the impact of what she was about to say. It was going to end friendships, start feuds, maybe even fist- fights, but hopefully she would walk out of it with the one thing she wanted more than anything...love.  
  
"The last thing I remember was you kissing me."  
  
Gordo shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I was asleep for three long years."  
  
"Three years and a couple of months" Gordo added  
  
"Want to know a secret?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"The entire time, all three of those years, I was dreaming."  
  
"What did you dream of?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"That kiss" Lizzie said in what was barely a whisper.  
  
Gordo gulped. She felt the same way that he felt.  
  
Lizzie rubbed her arm along Gordo's side looking him in the eye the entire time.  
  
"Gordo, make my dream come true"  
  
Gordo's eyes were on her lips as she delivered her final plea. They looked so soft. He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed it softly with the back of his hand. The other he brought to the back of her head. The time it took for their two lips to meet seemed immeasurable. When his delicate lips finally met with hers she savored every moment of it, knowing very well that it may be the last kiss that they would ever share.  
  
After their lips had been together for awhile Gordo chose to deepen the kiss, pulling himself on top of Lizzie.  
  
That night as the moon hung silently in the sky and the crickets chirped two broken hearts were finally mended. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I'm so sorry readers. Feel free to throw vegetables my way. I'm going to finish this story, I promise. Sorry for the scare. I had to deal with some stuff. I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated seeing as how I haven't written in quite some time. I hope I haven't lost what little ability I had in the first place.

Gordo paced back and forth through the apartment. He was sure that his downstairs neighbors would kill him. He had been pacing all day, and despite his increasing heart rate, he showed no signs of slowing. He bit his lower lip with intensity, ignoring the pain that rose from it. He stared down at the phone, still resting in his cradle, and begged the impending tears to disappear. His concentration returned to yesterday's conversation with Lizzie. He had promised her that he would break things off with Miranda, he had told her, truthfully, that she was the love of his life, and that being with Miranda was pointless. He now, in retrospect, realized that he had made a pie crust promise: easily made, easily broken. He fell to his couch heavily and reached for the phone, then, thinking better, he allowed his hand to fall to the side. He closed his eyes and sleep fell upon him effortlessly.

Kate tried desperately to console Lizzie as violent sobs racked her body. She had been hit hard with the impact of her decision, and though she was sure of it at the time, she was now having doubts.

"Lizzie," Kate offered, "He wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to."

Lizzie sniffed heavily to clear her nose and then began. "But, just because he wanted to do it at the moment, doesn't mean that he won't regret it...and Miranda...oh, god, Miranda."

Kate rubbed Lizzie's back and in a soothing tone said "Miranda wasn't meant to have Gordo, I'm sure she's realized this. She's a smart girl and I bet she's already preparing for her loss."

It took Lizzie two days to realize that Gordo was not going to tell Miranda. He hadn't contacted her, and she refused to go out of her way to do so. She occupied her time watching romantic comedies and shopping with Kate.

Gordo went through the motions of living on a daily basis. He walked the dog, brushed his teeth, paid the bills. But on the inside his mind was screaming. He wanted Lizzie so bad, but he could never look into his fiancées honey-colored eyes and tell her that everything he'd ever told her, was a lie. When he woke up Tuesday morning his heart felt as if it was filled with lead. Miranda was coming home. He had screwed it up. Lizzie would never forgive him and he had settled for a life of compromise. "David Gordon...you are pathetic" He mumbled as he crawled from under the covers and hurriedly pulled on his pants.

After dropping off Brooke Sam navigated his way through the suburbs of Hillridge attempting to find his ex-wife's house. Jo laughed heartily at every turn Sam missed and missed no opportunity to tease him. He had never been very good with directions. After four missed turns, and eight wrong turns Sam's car finally cruised smoothly into Jo's driveway. He walked around the back of the car and paused at Jo's door. He opened it and made a gesture with his hand "m'lady" he said with a goofy smile as Jo took his hand and rose from the passenger seat.

Both had been dreading this moment since they had agreed to take Brooke out for the day. The awkward goodbye. They both stared at eachother before Sam decided to take action. He pulled her to him gently using one hand placed strategically at her hip.

Jo felt herself drowning in his familiarity. The smell of his cologne, his gentle touch, his sturdy stature. Her breath slowed in time with her heart beat. He tilted her chin up with the use of one rugged index finger. Jo looked into his big brown eyes and found herself silently pleading with him. Just one kiss. He lowered his head to Jo and for one shining moment she believed that her wish would be granted. She found herself heavily disappointed as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. She turned and quickly walked up her stairs. Sam watched her until the door was closed and the lights came on in her bedroom. Then, at last, he returned to his vehicle and drove off with a heavy sigh.

Lizzie drove quickly to the airport. Ethan was waiting. She would pick him up and return the affection he threw in her direction. She was lucky to have someone who cared, and she wasn't going to let it slip away. She hoped that if she pressed on the accelerator long enough, she would leave her feelings for David Gordon in the dust.

When Gordo arrived at the airport he was so pre-occupied that he didn't even notice that Lizzie was standing next to him. She was radiant as always in a pair of green cargo pants and a khaki tank top, even dressed down she was remarkably gorgeous. He finally found the strength to tear his eyes away and focus on the ground.

"here for Miranda?" Lizzie asked in a small voice

"yeah" Gordo retorted in a voice that was , surprisingly, even more miniscule.

"Lizzie nodded and tried very hard not to cry.

As Miranda struggled with her heavy luggage her eyes fell upon Lizzie and David, standing only inches a part. Her heart stopped dead in her chest. This was it, this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

Relief coursed through her veins as Lizzie ran to Ethan and gathered him in a passionate embrace. She greeted Gordo with a kiss and gently laced her fingers with his as they walked out of the terminal. She was elated with the fact that Gordo and Lizzie said nothing to each other.

Gordo stared at his hand in Miranda's and was astounded that even though her fingers were entwined with his, he felt nothing.


End file.
